Sin arrepentimientos
by Vodka Blues
Summary: Todo momento en la vida se define con una elección: A o B, sí o no, uno o dos, blanco o negro, cara o sello. Bellwether lo sabía y debía escoger entre pudrirse tras las rejas o ser libre. Lo que no esperaba es que su decisión trajera terribles consecuencias.
1. Cara

Sin arrepentimientos

 **Disclaimer** : Zootopia, sus personajes, la ciudad, el logo y la historia original no me pertenecen, sino a Disney. Sólo la historia que les presento aquí, la portada y el personaje original son míos.

 **Advertencias** : Centrado en Bellwether y la villanía puesta en buena luz (?). Aparición de un OC, si es que eso es muy terrible.

 **Dedicatoria** : Esto va para Franklin Graham, más conocido por estos lares como _The Chronicler Fox_. Digamos que a él le debo este regreso a FF y a ser nuevamente un miembro activo. Además, le prometí una historia con mi hermosa oveja maligna.

 **I**

• [Capítulo uno: Cara] •

Todo momento en la vida se define con una elección: A o B, sí o no, uno o dos, blanco o negro, cara o sello.

Ella lo sabía y es por eso que una vez que se decidía, no daba pie atrás. Ahí estaba la clave de su éxito.

Sentada tras su escritorio, la nueva alcaldesa contemplaba la ciudad desde lo alto. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección; hubo algunos retrasos indeseables, claro, pero Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps habían pagado por su intervención con un arresto y una linda estadía permanente en la cárcel. Sólo bastó deshacerse de la evidencia y hablar con unos cuantos contactos. Lo había logrado: los depredadores ya no tenían los mismos derechos y ahora vivían segregados de las presas. Tal como debía ser.

―Pronto todos lo agradecerán ―dijo para sí misma, dando un salto para poder ponerse de pie y caminar por el despacho ―. Mis medidas podrán ser un poco… drásticas, pero es por el bien de todos.

La oveja sonrió, acomodó sus anteojos y llevó sus manos a su espalda, satisfecha y orgullosa de sus propios logros. Sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Entonces el teléfono sonó.

Despertó.

―No de nuevo ―susurró, quejumbrosa ―, ¿por qué tengo que salir de ese hermoso sueño?

―Despierta, Bellwether ―la dura voz de la oficial Swinton la despabiló ―. Hora de levantarse.

―Cinco minutos más ―rogó la oveja, pero sabía que era inútil.

La vida en prisión no era tan mala después de todo, pero ciertamente no era lo que Dawn Bellwether había imaginado para ella. A pesar de todas las acusaciones en su contra y que media ciudad la detestaba, no había recibido una sentencia muy dura: veinte años tras las rejas y con la posibilidad de acortarla si tenía buena conducta. Nada de mal para una tonta oveja, ¿no?

Odiaba el estúpido traje naranjo porque no estaba hecho de lana, pero no podía quejarse. Tampoco tenía con quien conversar o al menos compartir el tiempo en silencio. Adentro, todos los reclusos la evitaban como si fuese una leprosa. No sabía si habían sido órdenes estrictas de la ZPD o si era una simple coincidencia, pero a pesar que el hecho que la ignoraran le dolía, no lo demostraba en lo absoluto.

La rutina no le molestaba, pero a veces quería romperla. Esperaba al menos recibir una visita, un llamado, algo pero ¿de quién? Ni siquiera su familia había aparecido desde que la habían arrestado. No estaba segura si aguantaría lo mismo durante dos décadas. _Dos largas décadas_ , repitió en su mente. El sólo pensamiento la asustó.

―Nadie entiende ―susurró para sí. Estaba en el patio mirando a los otros reos, pensando qué habían hecho. Era probable que ella estuviese caminando entre delincuentes, asesinos, narcotraficantes, violadores y quién sabe qué otro tipo de criminales ―. No es justo. Sólo lo hacía por el bien mayor. El fin justifica los medios, maldita sea ―farfulló con odio y sacudió la cabeza de forma violenta, haciendo que sus lentes cayeran.

Cuando tomó sus anteojos, vio los zapatos lustrosos de la oficial Swinton frente a ella. ¿Qué quería esta vez?

―Tienes visita.

―¿Qué? ―estaba sorprendida. ¿Quién podría ser? Sus secuaces estaban encarcelados en el mismo recinto, aunque en celdas diferentes. Dudaba que sus padres hicieran el esfuerzo de visitarla. No tenía amigos. Las posibilidades se agotaron en su cabeza ―, ¿quién?

―Un tal Pascal Stripes. Dijo que es un amigo.

―¿Pascal Stripes? ―repitió, sin comprender. No conocía a nadie con ese nombre. Sin embargo, prefirió pretender que sí sabía a quién se refería, de lo contrario perdería su única oportunidad de hablar con otro animal ―, ¡ah!, ¡oh!, ¡pero qué torpe!, ¡claro, claro! Mi querido amigo Pascal. ¡Vamos! ―dijo, alegre. Podía ser un acto, pero estaba genuinamente feliz por la inesperada visita.

La oficial sólo negó con la cabeza y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que la siguiera. Nerviosa, Dawn obedeció, pero tuvo dificultad en mantener la misma velocidad, así que caminó atrás de la cerda. Luego de muchas vueltas, Bellwether y la policía llegaron a la zona de visitas. Swinton señaló uno de los cubículos con el mentón. La ex asistente del alcalde, un tanto vacilante, se acercó y tomó asiento.

Ante ella había un mapache.

Todavía más confundida, Dawn tomó el teléfono para poder hablar con él. El otro animal ya sostenía el auricular contra su oreja.

―¿Un depredador? ―fue el saludo de la bovina, para nada amistoso. Se hundió de hombros, sintiéndose insegura.

―Tuve que hacer muchos trámites, además de un par de llamadas y sobornar a uno que otro uniformado para poder hablar contigo, Dawn ―indicó el mapache con algo de fastidio, pero buen humor a fin de cuentas ―, pero oye, aquí estamos. Y sí, soy un depredador, aunque técnicamente soy presa también. Ya sabes, omnívoro. De todo un poco, nena.

―¿Quién eres? ―interrogó Dawn, no muy contenta con el tonito confianzudo de aquel tipo.

―¿No te dijeron? ―preguntó, sorprendido.

―O sea, te llamas Pascal Stripes, pero eso no me da ninguna pista ―explicó mientras jugaba con el cordón del teléfono ―, ¿a qué has venido?

―Seré conciso ―dijo el visitante inclinándose para poder verla mejor ―: tenemos un plan de fuga.

―¿¡Qué!? ―la hembra saltó en su puesto y eso llamó la atención de los guardias. El mapache llevó un dedo sobre sus propios labios para que guardase silencio.

―No hagas ruido ―ordenó el macho, mirando de reojo a los uniformados ―. Sólo sigo instrucciones de alguien que sí le interesa sacarte de aquí. Como no ha funcionado por las buenas, lo hará por las malas. No te puedo dar detalles, por cierto. Me dijo que si abría la boca, me cortaría la lengua.

―Supongo que está bien, rayadito ―dijo Dawn, juguetona, aunque todavía desconfiada por la situación ―, ¿y cuándo sería?

―En dos días, medianoche. Prepárate.

―¡Espera, espera, espera!, ¡tengo muchas preguntas! ―intentó detenerle, pero era tarde.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Pascal se despidió con un guiño y desapareció rápidamente.

Dawn quedó pensativa el resto del día. Por un lado, estaba emocionada que saldría de allí, pero ¿cómo iba a evadir un segundo arresto? Su sentencia podría aumentar y todos sus esfuerzos y buena conducta se irían por el excusado. Había muchos cabos sueltos, además que no entendía nada. ¿Quién estaría interesado en ella?, ¿qué querrían?, ¿en qué sería útil? Tantas preguntas y no había nadie quien lo contestara. Rayos.

Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas se hicieron eternas para la oveja. Estaba más nerviosa de lo usual, imaginando qué haría después. No confiaba en el mapache ni una pizca, pero no tenía nada ni nadie más a que aferrarse, así que no tenía otra opción. ¿Y si era una trampa? Dawn comenzó a tener pesadillas gracias a ese simple pensamiento: imaginó que una vez que escapaba, todo el departamento de policía la esperaría afuera de la ciudad sólo para reírse en su cara y joder con su existencia.

―Voy a terminar volviéndome loca ―gimoteó Bellwether llevándose las pezuñas a la cara. No había podido tocar nada de la comida esa tarde, por lo que se fue a la cama con el estómago vacío y la mente llena de miedos.

Cada vez quedaba menos y ella ni siquiera se sentía capaz de respirar.

Al día siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad. Nuevamente estaba frente a un plato de comida que más bien parecía vómito y no fue capaz de probar un bocado. En eso una moneda cayó en el puré de vayan a saber de qué estaba hecho.

―Hola, cabeza de algodón ―dijo una voz. Dawn alzó la vista y encontró a una comadreja que le sonreía de forma desagradable.

―¿Te conozco? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada altanera.

―Duke Weaselton, pimpollo ―se presentó el animal para después tomar su moneda, limpiarla con la lengua y meterla al bolsillo. A la oveja le pareció asqueroso ―. Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí, nunca nos vimos directamente, pero… Doug me contrató para robar aulladores y después me atraparon, me extorsionaron y confesé ―explicó pero cerró el hocico de súbito al ver que la hembra no se lo tomaba bien ―, ¡como sea!, ¿qué tal la vida en prisión?

―Muy cómoda ―contestó, sarcástica y haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

―Chica, no te arrugues tanto; estoy dentro del grupo que te va a sacar de aquí.

―¿Ah, sí?, ¿y esta vez no lo vas a estropear? ―cuestionó haciendo a un lado la bandeja.

―¡Claro que no! Todo va de acuerdo al plan. Además, tengo el incentivo necesario, como bien sabes ―comentó Duke jugando de nuevo con la moneda, la que lanzó y atrapó en el aire ―. Todo sea por el dinero. Oye, ¿cara o sello?

―No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo ―escupió con rabia. No sabía por qué, pero la presencia de ese sujeto hacía que su sangre hirviera. Se levantó de forma abrupta; sin embargo, la mano delgada de Weaselton agarró su muñeca.

―Es importante, cabeza de algodón ―dijo la comadreja con una mueca torcida ―: cara, toda la tropa vendrá por ti; sello, te quedas aquí, pudriéndote.

―Había dicho que estaba de acuerdo ―recalcó Dawn.

―Según el informante, no sonabas muy convencida ―ladeó la cabeza, mirándola de arriba abajo y viceversa ―. Elije.

―Cara, por supuesto.

―Ahora es turno del azar.

Lanzó la moneda y la dejó caer en su mano. Le mostró el resultado.

―Nos vemos a las doce.

Duke se retiró y la presa quedó sola nuevamente.

Ya no había marcha atrás: esa noche Dawn Bellwether escaparía.


	2. Sello

**Disclaimer** : Zootopia, sus personajes, la ciudad, el logo y la historia original no me pertenecen, sino a Disney. Los cameos que puedan presentarse también son de la misma compañía, pero de diferentes películas animadas (lo dejo en blanco para que adivinen (?)). Sólo la historia que les presento aquí, la portada y el personaje original son míos.

 **Telegrama de quien escribe** : ¡Joder! Gracias por los comentarios, gente. Espero que sigan aquí y que esta aventura les guste mucho. Genial leer que hay otro fan de Bellwether por ahí (y si escribes sobre ella, házmelo saber).

 **II**

• [Capítulo dos: Sello] •

Había conseguido que le dijeran la hora veinte minutos antes del gran evento. Dawn esperó sentada sobre el gastado colchón en el cual había estado durmiendo el último mes. Tenía un terrible dolor de espaldas gracias a eso. Jugó con la lana de una de sus mejillas, aguardando por una señal, cualquier cosa que le indicara que venían por ella: no estaba segura si Duke Weaselton iría a su celda o si sería el mapache.

―Mantén la calma, Bellwether. Debes permanecer con la frente en alto ―se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Vigilaban su celda todo el tiempo, ¿cómo demonios se acercarían? Estaba preocupándose en exceso. Una mota de su pelaje cayó de su cabeza producto del nerviosismo.

Escuchó pasos. Había memorizado el sonido exacto de las suelas de la oficial Swinton contra el piso frío. No se trataba de ella. Tampoco era el turno de los otros guardias. Oyó que noqueaban a alguien y caía al suelo. Luego aparecieron.

―Psst, cabeza de algodón ―llamó Duke, quien se apoyó en la reja para mirar a la oveja que estaba mordiéndose las pezuñas ―. La caballería ha llegado para rescatar a la princesa de la torre ―dijo, burlesco. Señaló a Doug Ramses y a tres carneros que habían sido sus cómplices.

―Todavía no es medianoche ―señaló la oveja levantándose de un salto para acercarse a ellos ―, aunque claro que no me importa salir unos minutos antes ―agregó con una risilla tonta.

―Hágase a un lado, jefa ―dijo el carnero más grande; éste colocó un pequeño dispositivo el cual detonó en completo silencio. Las barras aflojaron y él las quitó con su fuerza ―. Salga de lado, por favor ―le pidió con mucho respecto. Todavía la veían como su líder. Eso le agradó a Bellwether.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeño grupo partió la loca carrera por salir de la cárcel antes que las alarmas sonaran. A Dawn no la dejaron correr porque los retrasaría, así que uno de sus secuaces la cargó al hombro. No obstante, tuvieron que detenerse porque había una hilera de guardias esperándolos. La vigilancia era más eficiente de lo que habían pensado; Duke chasqueó la lengua, aunque por dentro estaba aterrado. Doug, por su parte, sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo y la puso en su lengua. Ésta se disolvió a los segundos y pronto entró en un estado de frenesí que Bellwether no comprendió en lo absoluto. ¿Una droga nueva?

Ramses atacó a tres de ellos, mientras que el resto hacía lo suyo. Weaselton tomó la mano de Dawn para continuar con el escape, sino los acorralarían y no saldrían de allí en las próximas diez reencarnaciones.

―¿Qué le pasó a Doug? ―preguntó Dawn, jadeante.

―Qué sé yo. Lo que hagan esos lanudos no me concierne ―contestó Duke; después de unos minutos, llegaron a la enfermería ―. Podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras una vez que estemos a salvo. Pero no a mí, que yo no tengo idea. Qué hora es…

Había un reloj blanco en la pared. Tres minutos para la medianoche. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Bellwether estaba a punto de gritar cuando la sirena estalló en el recinto. Había disparos afuera.

―¿Cuánta gente ha venido?

―Tampoco estoy al tanto, pero se supone que Stripes debería venir por nosotros.

―¿Cómo puede ser posible? No podrá hacerlo. Hay francotiradores ―farfulló la oveja.

―¡Ya cállate! ―explotó la comadreja ―. No te darás cuenta cuando estés afuera, respirando air puro y… agáchate.

―¿Qué?

Antes que pudiesen resguardarse bajo una de las camillas, la pared cayó hecha pedazos gracias a un ¿tanque?

―¿Es en serio?

―¡Corre, corre, corre! ―apremió su compañero sin soltar el agarre.

Afuera, todo era caos. Había incontables guardias de seguridad tirados en el piso de tierra, muertos. Apenas podía divisarlos gracias a la luz de la luna y los focos de la torre de vigilancia. Todo indicaba que gente más experimentada en combate los habían aniquilados y, a juzgar por el tanque, había dos opciones: el vehículo había sido robado o los que estaban ahí eran militares. Dawn se estremeció al pensar que el sujeto detrás de todo eso tuviese tanto poder. Ni en sus sueños más alocados hubiese creído que algo como lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento podría haberle sucedido.

Dos tipos en uniformes negros ―y armados hasta los dientes, cabe destacar ―los escoltaron hasta una van blindada. Abrieron las puertas de atrás y metieron al par adentro, donde los esperaban otros dos sujetos exactamente iguales, con las tapadas. Luego uno de ellos dio dos golpes en un costado del vehículo para dar la señal de retirada al chófer. Los disparos seguían en el patio de la cárcel, pero mucho menos que antes.

La oveja vio que Pascal Stripes era quien manejaba.

―¡Necesito saber qué pasa aquí! ―exigió la bovina, indignada ―. Pude contar al menos quince cadáveres. Pensé que tendrían más discreción.

―Mi superior quería ruido y ruido le dimos ―contestó Pascal mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. Tenía un cigarro encendido en la boca, por lo que costaba entenderle ―. Deberías estar contenta, ¿no?

―Demasiados secretos. No me gustan.

―Señor, nos están persiguiendo ―informó uno de los uniformados, una hiena que respondía al nombre de Shenzi ―, ¿abrimos fuego?

―No todavía ―dijo Stripes al tiempo que chequeaba por uno de los espejos laterales. Dos patrullas de la ZPD estaban tras ellos ―. Deja que se acerquen un poco más, que crean que no nos hemos dado cuenta. Oye, Dawn ―llamó ―, ¿te gustan los _Beastie Boys_?

―Nunca los he escuchado.

―Te pierdes de mucho. Ven, siéntate a mi lado ―pidió el mapache ―. Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

―¿Qué pasó con Doug y el resto?

―Vendrán después. Si es que salen vivos.

Después de meditarlo un poco, la hembra hizo caso y se escabulló entre los asientos para poder ocupar el puesto de copiloto. Pascal le dedicó una sonrisa galante, la cual fue respondida con una expresión agria. Entonces el mapache encendió la radio y buscó la canción en el _playlist_ que deseaba enseñarle, _Sabotage_. La música comenzó a tocar; le señaló con el hocico que tomara el volante, mientras que él sacaba una escopeta escondida a su lado izquierdo, debajo del asiento.

―Esto se pondrá movido, _cotton candy_ ―advirtió Pascal regalándole un guiño a la ex vicealcaldesa ―. Shenzi, Banzai, ahora ―ordenó a las hienas que aguardaban en silencio. Los dos asintieron y abrieron las puertas de atrás; apuntaron y las balas llovieron sobre los autos policiales.

Dawn agarró el manubrio como si la vida se le fuera en ello; ya que no tenía instrucciones, manejó derecho y sin detenerse en ninguna luz roja. Casi choca con tres autos y un camión, arrolló a un pobre viejo alce y mandó a volar un carro de supermercado lleno de víveres. Apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo y no redujo la velocidad en ningún momento; Duke golpeó su cabeza varias veces en el techo y llevó su mano a su hocico para no vomitar; tanto las hienas como el mapache debían detenerse para no desperdiciar municiones a causa de los saltos.

― _¡Detengan el vehículo ahora mismo!_ ―se escuchó la voz por el altoparlante de una de las patrullas. Era Judy Hopps.

La cara de la oveja se puso completamente roja de ira. Cómo odiaba a la maldita coneja y a su estúpido acompañante zorro. En ese segundo juró que se vengaría del par a toda costa.

―¡Dobla a la derecha, Dawn! ―gritó Stripes, quien tenía medio cuerpo afuera de la ventana y continuaba con la balacera. Escupió la colilla de su cigarro; hizo una pequeña celebración con su brazo al reventar los neumáticos a uno de los vehículos ―, y luego métete a la carretera. Después continúa por quince minutos y debes llegar a la salida 512.

―¡No voy a recordar todo, rayadito! ―interrumpió Bellwether de forma cantarina y nerviosa. Sus pezuñas tamborilearon contra la goma del volante.

―Entonces enciende el GPS. La dirección está puesta. Debemos llegar a Sahara Square.

―¡Argh!

El grito ahogado de Banzai y la caída de su cuerpo provocó que la discusión cesara. Shenzi puteó y rugió, indignada, para luego buscar el lanzamisiles y apuntar hacia el auto donde la oficial Hopps y su compañero zorro estaban. Bellwether miró de reojo a la hiena por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió de medio lado. ¿Cesaría la persecución al percatarse que sus vidas corrían peligro o sería el fin del flamante dúo, muriendo en un acto heroico? La oveja quería contemplar cómo estallaba el vehículo y cómo sus cabezas rodaban por el pavimento. Una inesperada lujuria por sangre la embargó. Se preguntó si esa era la sensación que los depredadores sentían cuando se entregaban a sus bajos instintos.

Desde la patrulla, Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas rápidas y asintieron al mismo tiempo, acordando de forma silenciosa lo que debían hacer; todo sucedió tan rápido, que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de gritar: la hiena disparó y el proyectil dio en pleno capot, haciendo que el vehículo se hiciera añicos y piezas metálicas volaran por los aires. Dawn dio un grito de satisfacción tan grande, que todos se espantaron, incluyendo Pascal, quien había vuelto a entrar.

―¿¡Están muertos!?―preguntó la oveja, casi excitada por la escena.

―Calma, nena… Yo diría que alcanzaron a saltar ―dijo Stripes. Le pidió a Bellwether con un gesto que le entregara el control de la van.

―¡Maldición! ―su expresión se desfiguró y miró a quemarropa a la hiena.

―Stripes, más te vale mantener a la presa con la boca cerrada o yo me encargaré que deje de hablar ―escupió Shenzi, todavía en shock por la muerte de su compañero. Enseñó los colmillos, amenazante.

―Al menos dejaron de perseguirnos, ¿eh? ―añadió Duke todavía con el corazón en la boca y hecho un ovillo en una esquina ―. Ahora, ¿podríamos llegar enteros a destino, por favor?

―Estoy de acuerdo. Buen plan ―asintió Pascal ―. Dawn, Duke, quítense esos harapos. Hay ropa limpia en el bolso que está tras mi asiento. Cámbiense. A mi superior no le gustan los vagabundos.

―¿Quieres que me desnude? ―cuestionó la oveja, sin creerlo ―, ¡ni pensarlo!

―Lo harás ―amenazó Shenzi apuntando una pistola tras su nuca. La ex vicealcaldesa tragó saliva ―. Una palabra más y prometo que me importa un carajo decorar el parabrisas con tus sesos.

―¿Estás soltera, guapa? ―comentó Weaselton de la nada.

―Tú también cállate, idiota.

El resto del trayecto en dirección a Sahara Square fue más silencioso que una noche en el cementerio. Aunque quiso hablar, la oveja no pudo agradecer en voz alta que su vestimenta estuviese hecha de lana: usaba un vestido negro sobrio y un chaleco grisáceo. A Duke le pasaron una camisa simple color azul claro y unos pantalones de vestir en tonos café. La comadreja no estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo, así que decidió que se quedaría con las prendas. Shenzi no se movió de su lugar ni aflojó el arma; Pascal estaba preocupado puesto que sabía que la hiena tenía un temperamento irascible de mierda cuando jodían con ella ―¿y quién no estaría en el mismo estado luego de perder a un hermano? Una vez que estuvieran en casa del superior, le diría que se tomara un descanso.

Poco tardaron, por lo que aquella tensa e incómoda situación acabaría pronto. O al menos la bovina esperaba que la maldita depredadora quitara el cañón frío y duro de su cabeza. Por fortuna, así fue. Cuando salieron de la van, el calor húmedo los golpeó de súbito, a pesar que era de madrugada. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo había estado ahí?, o mejor dicho ¿alguna vez había salido del centro de Zootopia, Savanna Central? Bellwether apenas dejaba su escritorio ―en el tiempo que todavía prestaba sus servicios a la alcaldía ―, trabajando como esclava para el idiota de _Lionfart_. Urgh. Por lo menos ya no debía continuar soportándolo, pero tampoco le agradaba en la posición que estaba ahora.

Una maldita prófuga. Qué genial.

Por unos segundos pensó que irían al 'Oasis Hotel' ―puesto que el mapache había comentado sobre el disgusto por los vagabundos de su jefe ―, pero doblaron por una esquina y entraron a un edificio mucho más modesto. La oveja se quitó el chaleco; la caminata, por muy corta que había sido, había logrado que transpirara. Duke Weaselton seguía con ellos, mientras que Shenzi se separó del grupo en el primer piso para ir a la barra y tomar un trago.

Subieron por las escaleras y no por el ascensor ya que tenía un letrero que decía ' _En mantención. Disculpe las molestias_ '. Cuando estuvieron en el tercer piso, un ciervo de traje los detuvo en seco.

―Las armas ―exigió el macho, quien exhibía unos grandes y atemorizantes astas.

―Tsk ―Pascal no estaba muy contento por el trato. Mal que mal, estaban en el mismo bando, ¿no? Bueno, en realidad sólo lo hacía por la paga, al igual que Duke ―. Al menos sonríe un poco más, Ronno ―medio bromeó pero recibió una cara agria por parte del ciervo. Tenía dos armas blancas y una de fuego, las cuales entregó sin problema alguno.

―Yo no traigo nada ―se excusó Dawn para que el otro no la registrara. De todas formas lo hizo. ¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso?

―Una navaja, señor ―dijo Weaselton poniéndola en la pezuña del tipejo ese ―, ¿me puedo quedar con mi moneda de la suerte? Cara, te la doy. Sello, me la quedo ―pidió la comadreja. Jugó con ésta, la lanzó y la atrapó ―. La suerte siempre está de mi lado. Mira, sello ―la mostró. El ciervo puso los ojos en blanco.

―Quédate con tu puta moneda.

Terminada la operación, Ronno los hizo pasar a una de las habitaciones. Número 38B. Las persianas estaban cerradas, la luz de la ampolleta titilaba sobre sus cabezas ―y una que otra mariposa nocturna revoloteaba contra ella ―y el ventilador apenas funcionaba. Tomaron asiento en un sillón largo de tres puestos. Justo. Había por lo menos cinco sujetos armados protegiendo a alguien que todavía no daba la cara. Dawn mordió sus pezuñas, preguntándose quién sería el cerebro detrás de aquella fuga y sus intenciones para con ella. Gracias a la alta temperatura, sus lentes se empañaron, así que se los quitó para poder limpiarlos.

Cuando volvió a colocárselos, pensó que su vista se había echado a perder.

―Buenas noches, señorita Bellwether.

―¿Es esto una broma? ―preguntó la oveja con la mandíbula desencajada por la impresión ―, ¿Swinton?


	3. Billetes y golpes

**Disclaimer:** Aparte de todo lo dicho anteriormente (para no repetirme), este capítulo contiene un homenaje al vídeo de la canción 'Lone Digger' de Caravan Palace (con menos _gore_ , claro). Buen grupo, por cierto, para los que les gusta el _electro swing_.

 **Telegrama de quien escribe** : Todas las explicaciones sobre mi fanfic las encontrarán en mi blog ([sethliawar(punto)blogspot(punto)com]. Por favor, den una vuelta por ahí también para saber todos los detalles técnicos. ¡Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios!

* * *

 **III**

• [Capítulo tres: Billetes y golpes] •

―Esto no puede ser posible ―recalcó Bellwether poniéndose de pie y dando vueltas por la pequeña habitación como león enjaulado ―, ¡tú eres guardia! Es más, ¡eres la encargada de mi celda!, ¿¡están intentando volverme loca o qué!? ―interrogó a los presentes.

―Stripes, Weaselton ―dijo la voz de la cerda, un poco más grave de la que la recordaba, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos para dar la orden que todos salieran, incluyendo los guardaespaldas ―. Los quiero afuera. A todos ―añadió al ver que uno de sus subordinados no se movía de su lugar y rascaba su nariz.

―Como diga, superior ―acató Pascal con una pequeña reverencia llena de respeto; Duke lo siguió, aunque giró la cabeza varias veces mirando a la oveja antes de irse.

―Ahora que estamos solas podemos charlar.

―Espera ―la bovina abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió nada. Pensó unos segundos, como si quisiera armar el rompecabezas ella sola ―. Tú no eres Cindy. Tu mechón no es rubio, es blanco ―apuntó el detalle. Podía ser sólo una coincidencia, pero al parecer había acertado.

―Bingo ―contestó la otra hembra, satisfecha. Recorrió la pequeña sala y se acercó a un mueble donde había una botella de whisky y unos vasos ―, ¿quieres tomar un trago?

―Lo voy a necesitar.

―Buena chica ―sonrió la porcina y sirvió unos cortos.

La 'superior' tomó asiento en el sillón junto a Bellwether; hubo un lapso de silencio un tanto incómodo, pero pronto la cerda habló, después de dar un sorbo al líquido.

―Veo que conoces muy bien a mi hermana gemela ―apuntó, divertida. Hizo una pausa prolongada ―. Oh, ¿por qué pones esa cara?, ¿piensas que soy la malvada? Qué cliché.

―Pues, sólo te juzgo por las órdenes que diste ―admitió la oveja. Tomó un trago largo, casi acabándose el whisky. Apretó los dientes y los ojos, estaba fuerte ―y también por el desastre que dejamos atrás; aunque no soy quién para decir que está mal lo que hiciste. Tengo la misma mentalidad, creo. En fin. Necesito respuestas. Tengo muchas preguntas y nadie ha querido escupir la verdad. Y tú eres la indicada para decirme: ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué me has sacado de prisión?, ¿por qué de ese modo?, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?, ¿qué quieres que haga yo?, ¿tienes algo en contra del departamento de policía?, ¿de verdad eres la hermana gemela de Cindy, cómo te llamas?, ¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero para contratar a esa gente que me liberó?, ¿y el tanque?, ¿cuáles son tus contactos?, ¿por qué estamos en Sahara Square?, ¿y qué…? ―tuvo que callar porque la cerda puso su pezuña sobre su boca.

―Prometo contestar todo ―dijo la porcina ―, pero comenzaré por una buena y necesaria introducción.

Se levantó de su puesto y quedó de pie frente a Bellwether; su pezuña derecha jugaba con el vaso, mientras que la izquierda descansaba en su cadera. Debía admitir que tenía buen gusto para vestir, aunque todavía eso no explicaba por qué tenían que estar en ese hotelucho de segunda. Luego lo pensó y concluyó que había de ser para no levantar sospechas.

La cerda hizo un brindis y bebió el resto del contenido. Parecía feliz por algo.

―Mi nombre es Priscilla Swinton, querida Dawn Bellwether. Tanto mi hermana Cindy como yo dedicamos nuestras vidas a servir a los ciudadanos. Ella entró a la ZPD y se graduó con honores, pero luego decidió que lo suyo era ser guardia en la prisión de Zootopia. Por mi parte, pertenezco a la fuerza militar. Que mi apariencia no te engañe: soy un general 'cuatro estrellas' de las fuerzas armadas.

―¿Usaste tu rango para contratar soldados y utilizar vehículos militares en mi escape?

―Algo así ―explicó Priscilla encogiéndose de hombros ―. He peleado en la guerra y he visto los horrores de los cuales son capaces los depredadores. Fui testigo de cuando pierden el control. Es terrible, querida, ¡terrible! ―exclamó inclinándose y abriendo mucho los ojos. En ellos se reflejaba aquellas dolorosas experiencias; las ojeras eran visibles bajo el maquillaje, por mucho que intentara esconderlas ―, pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro, incluso las presas, ¿no lo crees? ―añadió ahora dándole la espalda ―. Digo, tan sólo basta con leer las noticias de lo que intentaste hacer. Podría decirse que eras un lobo con piel de oveja, ¿no?

―¡Es que no lo entiendes! ―vociferó la bovina tirando el vaso a la alfombra. Por suerte no se quebró ―: no sólo quería favorecer a las presas, las que siempre hemos sido víctimas de la opresión de los más grandes, de los estúpidos depredadores. No. Tampoco fue solamente por mis malas experiencias tanto en el trabajo como en la vida diaria. Si esos fueran mis únicos motivos, realmente me convertiría sólo en alguien con sed de venganza. Era más que eso, Priscilla: ¡era una revolución! Había que cambiar el orden 'natural' de las cosas, ¿por qué debemos seguir las mismas reglas de cuando todavía no teníamos consciencia?, ¡estamos atascados en las mismas políticas de siempre, de cuando nuestros ancestros todavía rumian en las praderas y tenían que correr por sus vidas para no ser devorados! No estoy desinformada, para que sepas. Yo sé de lo que son capaces. Me he instruido mucho, pero, ¿crees que esa información va a salir a la luz? No, porque eso significaría que grandes figuras como el alcalde de esta sucia ciudad o miembros de la ZPD quedarían enlodados y etiquetados para siempre. Con los aulladores iba a probar que todavía tienen ese instinto de matar, que animales así no pueden liderarnos porque son peligrosos. Creen que por ser más grandes y poderosos pueden aplastar al resto y que eso les da por defecto el mando. ¡No! ―gritó alzando uno de sus brazos ―, ¡somos mayoría y somos más civilizados y organizados que ellos! ―dijo, triunfante, aunque un tanto mareada por el alcohol. Estaba haciendo efecto. Hizo una pausa larga porque intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas y ordenar sus ideas ―, ¿cómo iba el lema? Ah, 'en Zootopia todos pueden lograr lo que se proponen'. Es mentira. Yo no pude ser el líder de dicha revolución, de aquel cambio que la ciudad necesita con desesperación. Todos piensan que aceptándonos unos a otros olvidaremos las diferencias, pero eso no es así. Debemos asumir que somos distintos y que no está mal aceptar ese hecho. Y el miedo ayuda a que tengamos el control y a no exponernos a riesgos innecesarios, pero ¿crees que alguien entendió mi mensaje? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Soy una tonta.

Bellwether se hundió en el sofá y llevó sus pezuñas a la cara para tapar su rostro. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero aguantó lo que más pudo porque no conocía a la hembra que estaba de pie frente a ella. Su preocupación se disipó al escuchar el aplauso, primero lento y luego más energético. No sabía si estaba burlándose de ella o qué, pero la reacción de Priscilla era desconcertante.

―¡Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo! ―dijo la cerda, emocionada. Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus pezuñas, las cuales estrechó con cariño ―. Eres la indicada para ser la líder de Zootopia. O al menos el rostro. Sí, tú inspiras mucho.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―preguntó, no muy convencida. Tuvo un _deja vú_ cuando ella había llamado a Hopps a la oficina para que fuese la cara de la ZPD en el breve periodo que había sido alcaldesa ―. De todos modos ya no hay vuelta atrás. No tengo la credibilidad, por lo que jamás me aceptarían en reemplazo a Lionheart, aunque postulara como su contrincante en las próximas elecciones. Ah, ¿y se te olvida que acabo de escapar de prisión, después de ser sentenciada a veinte años y repudiada por todos los ciudadanos? A eso añádele que hay policías y guardias muertos, además de un alce que atropellé en el camino. Hasta la comadreja esa tiene más oportunidad de ser elegido antes que yo.

―¿Y quién dijo que sería de ese modo, querida?

La piel de Bellwether se puso de gallina. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

―Si no funciona por las buenas, será por las malas ―masculló la oveja, aterrada. Había recordado las palabras de Stripes en la visita a prisión hace unos días atrás ―. No te atreverías…

―Apenas nos estamos conociendo, Bellwether. No me subestimes ―indicó Priscilla tocando la nariz de la bovina de forma juguetona ―. Bueno, admito que investigué sobre ti un poco, así que tengo la ventaja. Es suficiente por hoy ―anunció dando un bostezo. Miró su elegante reloj de pulsera hecha de oro ―. Son las tres de la mañana. Por fin ha bajado la temperatura, qué suerte, ¿no? Será mejor que descanses.

―No tengo sueño ―dijo Dawn abrazándose ―. Necesito caminar.

―¿Eres tonta o te haces? ―el tono desagradable en su voz fastidió a la otra hembra, pero Priscilla se corrigió a los segundos después ―. Querida, la prudencia es lo primero. ¿Quieres que te atrapen, acaso? Debes usar un disfraz, por lo menos. Tampoco puedo permitir que andes sola por este barrio, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

―Entonces iré con el rayadito ―sugirió. No confiaba en ninguno, pero prefería compartir con el mapache a que estar rodeada con guardaespaldas o con Weaselton ―. Perdón, Pascal. ¿Dónde está?

―Déjame revisar ―pidió Swinton mirando su celular. Mandó un mensaje y después recibió uno de vuelta ―. En el club del frente. Es de strippers. Qué vulgares.

―De todas maneras voy ―dijo Dawn poniéndose de pie.

―Recuerda ―señaló la habitación contigua, donde estaba la cama y sus pertenencias ―. Ahí tengo una maleta llena de ropa. Hay un abrigo con capucha y pantalones. Póntelos para ocultarte. Puede que te quede algo suelto pero, da igual, hará el truco. La próxima vez que nos veamos, vas a cambiar tu look, ¿está bien? Sería bueno que usaras lentes de contacto y tiñeras tu lana de negro. Haría juego con tu alma ―bromeó la porcina soltando una carcajada desagradable ―. Te dejo. Debo viajar, a pesar que estoy agotada. Stripes te dará las próximas instrucciones.

Priscilla Swinton sólo abandonó el lugar una vez que Dawn estuvo lista. Bajaron juntas por las escaleras en compañía de Ronno y otro guardaespaldas, un lobo llamado Izzy. La dejaron a la entrada del club para luego retirarse en una limosina negra. Había un rinoceronte que vigilaba quién ingresaba y registraba a todos por igual: la oveja saludó sin quitarse la capucha y, por fortuna, no la detuvo. Caminó por un pasillo largo y oscuro, hasta dar con el salón. Buscó con la mirada al mapache, pero no distinguía bien las figuras con las luces azules y violetas.

―Dónde se habrán metido ―se preguntó en voz baja ―. Parece que es él.

Se dirigió hacia una mesa en particular donde había un sujeto bajo y acompañado por dos hembras con pocas ropas, una cebra y una raposa. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de distancia y a punto de gritar su nombre, se dio cuenta que no era un mapache, sino un fénec. Éste la miró de soslayo y después de frente.

―¿Perdiste algo? ―la pregunta no fue lo que descolocó a Bellwether, sino la voz profunda de aquel vulpino. Podría haber jurado que era apenas un niño, pero tampoco tenía sentido que dejaran entrar a un menor a un _strip club_.

―Finnick, no seas tan pesado ―dijo la cebra jugando con una de sus grandes orejas.

―Disculpen ―tartamudeó la oveja y dio la media vuelta. En eso, una pequeña mano atrapó su brazo. Era Pascal.

―Pensé que te habías perdido ―comentó el mapache regalándole una sonrisa. Dawn regresó el gesto.

―Casi ―contestó, ahora más aliviada ―, ¿por qué vinieron hasta acá?

―Queríamos distraernos.

―¡Caballeros! ―anunció el presentador ―: ahora, la belleza que todos esperaban, ¡la hermosa Gazelle!

―¿Gazelle?, ¿aquí? ―preguntó Dawn, aunque nunca le había gustado su música.

―Es una doble, claro ―corrigió Stripes mientras guiaba a la oveja a la mesa donde estaba el grupo ―. Por cierto, tus compañeros carneros y una oveja macho llegaron.

―Están vivos ―aunque sabía que entre ellos no había nada más que un viejo contrato, la oveja estaba contenta con la noticia ―, ¿todos? ―quiso asegurarse.

―Doug, Woolter, Jesse, Pete, John y el gigante K.

―Grandioso.

―Woolter y Jesse se unieron a nosotros cuando supieron que planeábamos sacarte.

Todos alzaron sus vasos cuando vieron llegar a Dawn. Ella soltó una risilla nerviosa y luego los calló, recordándoles en la situación que estaban. La música comenzó a tocar y la gacela se movió con un ritmo sensual e hipnótico. Pidieron más y más cerveza o cualquier otro trago que hubiera en el menú; los machos, sin excepción alguna, aullaban y gritaban a la bailarina que se quitara la ropa, al tiempo que lanzaban una lluvia de billetes sobre sus pies.

En la otra mesa, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Finnick había quedado solo. Había despachado a las chicas porque recibió una llamada de su amigo Nick Wilde. A pesar que todavía no podía creer que ahora era policía, seguía en contacto con él.

―Hey, Nick ―saludó el fénec.

― _Hola, grandote_ ―respondió desde el otro lado de la línea ― _, ¿dónde estás? Te busqué en el centro y no di contigo._

―Estoy en Sahara Square por un encargo ―explicó Finnick reclinado en el asiento ―, pero, ¿por qué habría de darte detalles a un oficial? ―azuzó.

― _Vamos, no te comportes de esa manera, Finn. Hoy día estuve en una persecución, nos dieron con una maldita bazuca y con Zanahorias estuvimos a segundos de morir en una explosión. No necesito que el estafador se enoje conmigo por cambiar de bando, sino que quiero hablar con mi amigo._

―¿Explosión? ―repitió el zorro pequeño, poniéndose derecho ―. Eso es grave. ¿Estás bien?, ¿a quién intentaste atrapar?

― _Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Lesiones leves._ _A Dawn Bellwether, la ex vicealcaldesa, y a un montón de carneros que son sus secuaces, ¿no viste las noticias? Hubo una fuga._

―El tiempo es dinero, lo sabes. No veo televisión.

― _¿Y por eso estás bailando?_ ―molestó el zorro, riéndose ― _._ _Escucho la música de fondo._

―Hago excepciones. Sólo distraigo la vista con un buen par de… Espera, ¿dijiste grupo de carneros? Dame un segundo.

Se puso de pie y escaló el asiento para luego saltar en la mesa y estirar el cuello. Podía verlos desde ahí. Quizás se trataba de la misma gente.

― _Finn.._.―canturreó el zorro.

―Aquí estoy ―colocó nuevamente el celular en su oreja derecha ―. Creo que tengo a tus sujetos.

― _¿¡Qué!? Finnick, escúchame, no vayas solo. Deja enviar refuerzos._

―Será muy tarde para cuando lleguen ―fue lo último que dijo y cortó ―. Vamos a mostrarles lo que este 'pequeñito' puede hacer ―agregó para sí tronando sus dedos.

Con un silbido llamó a un armadillo y a un koala que estaban apoyados en una pared viendo el espectáculo y les ofreció dinero a cambio que lo ayudaran ―tampoco era tan estúpido como para intentar cargarse a seis animales, aunque fuese presas. El trío se dirigió a la mesa y Finnick dio un salto, quedó encima, agarró una botella y la quebró contra la cara de Jesse. Éste bramó en dolor y se lanzó contra el insolente. El armadillo le dio una patada a Woolter, mientras que el koala rasguñaba a Pete. La escena era un tanto penosa porque todos estaban pasados de copas.

―Tú ―dijo Finnick señalando a la encapuchada ―. Casi matas a mi carnal. ¡Me las pagarás!

Doug no lo pensó dos veces: puso un frasco con las pastillas que había consumido antes en la pezuña de K y susurró que se deshicieran de ellos a toda costa. El químico tomó a Bellwether por la cintura y a echó a Pascal al hombro; debían huir lo antes posible, antes que alguien llamara a la policía. Duke huyó despavorido en dirección contraria, atolondrado por el alcohol.

Más animales se unieron a la rencilla y pronto el club se convirtió en un ring. La gacela seguía bailando como toda una profesional. Finnick se distrajo un momento y perdió de vista a la hembra. Buscó y buscó, alejándose del pleito, hasta que salió del local y vio a Bellwether subir a un vehículo que estaba estacionado en una esquina. Apretó la mandíbula y reanudó la carrera hacia ellos.

Un golpe bastó para dejarlo mordiendo el pavimento. El fénec no vio venir a la oveja macho y no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el puñetazo en plena cara. Después echó todo el peso de su cuerpo encima y continuó dándole una paliza en medio de la calle que a esas horas todavía no había mucho flujo vehicular.

―¡Voy a arrancar toda la jodida lana de tu cabeza! ―rugió Finnick hecho una furia.

―Inténtalo, petizo ―siseó Doug. Le dio un derechazo y le sacó una muela.

―¡Nadie me llama así! ―entre tanto forcejeo, una de las susodichas pastillas se resbaló del bolsillo de la camisa del atacante y cayó en el hocico del fénec. Éste quedó tieso y con los ojos en blanco. Parecía desmayado.

―Mierda.

Y como si estuviese poseído por el diablo, Finnick volvió en sí y se abalanzó contra la oveja, quien ni siquiera pudo defenderse. Las sirenas se oyeron a lo lejos y cuando la policía por fin llegó, encontraron al fénec con la boca ensangrentada y vuelto loco. ¿Una nueva víctima de los aulladores y su salvajismo? Fue la primera hipótesis, pero se descartó cuando el animal afectado habló sin mostrar síntomas.

―No lo he matado, sólo sufre de una 'pequeña' hemorragia ―dijo para defenderse, pero de todas maneras lo esposaron ―, ¡oigan, déjenme!

Amaneció en la ciudad y la ZPD arrestó a todos los animales que estuvieron involucrados en la pelea, además del grupo de carneros que habían escapado de prisión. Doug fue trasladado a un hospital, donde atenderían sus heridas bajo extrema vigilancia. Cuando esto ocurrió, Dawn y Pascal ya estaban lejos.

―Ah, estamos en problemas ―dijo para sí Pascal, apenas en un susurro ―. En graves problemas. Van a darme una paliza por haber perdido a Ramses. Otra vez. No puedo perder al químico y francotirador de esta operación ―agregó, nervioso aunque conteniéndose para que su compañera no se diese cuenta e hiciera preguntas innecesarias.

―Ese estúpido de Doug ―farfulló la oveja, quien descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos ―, ¿por qué lo hizo? Él solía ser muy tranquilo, calculador y racional. ¿Qué le pasó?

―Estaba probando un nuevo fármaco, _cotton candy_ ―comentó Stripes mientras manejaba. Llevaba puesto lentes de sol y un pucho encendido en la boca ―. No leí los informes, pero creo que está relacionado con el mejoramiento de la fuerza, el aguante y los reflejos. Un estimulante, a fin de cuentas.

―¿Por qué no experimentó en otros?

―Estaba contra el tiempo. Priscilla es muy exigente ―explicó el mapache.

―Así me doy cuenta. ¿Cuál es su plan, Pascal? No quiso decirme. Tengo una teoría, pero de sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

―Te había comentado que me cortaría la lengua si hablaba de más.

―Será nuestro secreto, rayadito. Dime, por favor ―instigó la oveja de forma dulce, pestañeando varias veces.

―Esos jueguitos no funcionan conmigo, ¿sabes? Así que no pongas ojitos de cordero degollado ―se burló el macho ―, pero debo admitir que tienes unos ojos verdes muy bonitos. Te lo diré cuando estemos cerca de Tundratown, no tardaremos. Ahí nos esperan.


	4. Crisis en el paraíso 1

**Disclaimer:** Y sigo con los putos anuncios… Bueno, pero esto es importante. En adición a todo lo anterior, debo anunciar que a partir de aquí aparecerá un OC que no me pertenece y que podrán adivinar de quién es porque ya apareció en la fabulosa historia 'Dystopia', la cual pueden ver en mis favoritos. ¡Chan! Créditos a The Chronicler Fox por su creación.

 **Advertencia** : Puede que se vuelva algo rara la historia, no sé. Como que quiere ser una redención, pero no es seguro. Espero que sea interesante al menos, je.

* * *

 **IV**

• [Capítulo cuatro: Crisis en el paraíso (parte uno)] •

El movimiento de las tropas militares ya no era desconocido para el ojo público. El comandante general de las fuerzas armadas del país, el señor Wolfgang Steiner, había hecho una declaración por cadena nacional para desmentir los rumores de un posible golpe de estado, pero tres días más tarde apareció muerto en su casa ―supuestamente por una mezcla errónea de medicamentos para el corazón. Debido a esto, el ejército eligió un nuevo líder: ¿su nombre? Priscilla Swinton.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Los reporteros acudieron a Tundratown como moscas hacia un pedazo de mierda. Sin embargo, el perímetro era resguardado las veinticuatro horas y con amenaza de abrir fuego a cualquiera que intentase cruzar o sacar aunque fuese una mísera fotografía. La nueva comandante en jefe no sabía cómo se había filtrado la información, pero cuando lo descubriera, mandaría a matar a los causantes: las protestas en Zootopia no se hicieron esperar, donde exigían saber qué estaba ocurriendo. La policía tuvo que callarlos, aunque ellos tampoco supieran la respuesta.

―¿Cómo está Bellwether? ―preguntó Priscilla a uno de sus subordinados mientras tomaba una taza de té. Miraba marchar las tropas en medio de la tormenta de nieve que se había desatado. Ella estaba cubierta hasta las orejas, pero eso no la detenía para observar el magnífico espectáculo. Por sus cabezas pasó un F-22 Raptor ―. Desde hace un par de días que no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra. Eso me inquieta.

―Sigue en su celda ―anunció el burro que sostenía un fusil de asalto ―, como usted lo ordenó.

―Perfecto ―asintió, satisfecha. Observó la taza, la cual había manchado con su lápiz labial ―, ¿y Pascal?

―Continuamos con la labor de tortura ―informó el macho.

―¿Todavía tiene fuerzas para luchar?

―Sí, mi señora. ¿Lo matamos de una vez?

―Por supuesto que no, bruto ―escupió la cerda ―. Háganlo lento para que sufra y se arrepienta por el descuido. Es su culpa que Ramses haya fallecido, pero todavía lo necesito para que sea su reemplazo.

―Mi señora, perdone por corregirla, pero el químico sufrió una infección que se agravó, no por la herida.

―¿Te pregunté?

―No, disculpe ―el animal se puso rígido.

―Retírate entonces.

―¡Sí! ―se retiró antes que la superior decidiera callarlo a patadas.

―No se puede confiar en nadie ―murmuró Priscilla ―. Por eso uno tiene que hacerlo todo. Idiotas.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el _strip club_. Era irónico que la oveja hubiera escapado de una cárcel para caer en otra, mucho más incómoda, oscura y fría. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para confiar en alguien que le había ofrecido una supuesta libertad? Quería echarle la culpa al mapache, gritarle en su cara, escupir su furia y romperle el cuello, ya que fue él quien hizo las veces de mensajero. Sin embargo, no podía. Mal que mal, gracias a Pascal había logrado obtener un celular y un par de esas pastillas, las cuales estaban escondidas dentro del aparato. Tuvo suerte que los soldados no lo confiscaran cuando la metieron allí, pero sí perdió algo más.

Toda la lana de su cabeza.

La habían esquilado sólo por el gusto de atormentarla. Recordó las palabras de la cerda: ' _La próxima vez que nos veamos vas a cambiar tu look_ '. Tuvo suerte que no tocaran el resto de su cuerpo, de lo contrario hubieran encontrado el móvil guardado entre sus bragas ―no estaba orgullosa de haberlo ocultado en ese lugar. Había llorado un día completo luego de sentir su rostro sin pelaje, pero recuperó su compostura para poder pensar en un plan.

―Debo encontrar la forma de parar todo esto ―dijo en un susurro ―. No dejaré que manchen mi nombre más de la cuenta, como que me llamo Dawn Bellwether ―juró apretando sus pezuñas.

La revelación vino por parte de Pascal cuando todavía estaban en la van, hace una semana atrás. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado como si fuese ayer. Había estacionado en el centro de Tundratown para poder charlar con la oveja y advertirle de lo que realmente iba a pasar.

―Dawn, te van a utilizar como imagen del golpe ―había dicho Stripes fijando sus ojos amarillos en los verdes de ella.

―No entiendo ―negó la oveja varias veces, como queriendo no creer lo que estaba diciendo.

―¿Crees que Priscilla va a querer ensuciar su carrera, nena? ―dijo el mapache. Jugó con uno de sus bigotes y soltó un suspiro cansado ―. Van a ascenderla dentro de poco al cargo máximo en el ejército. Para lograr eso, asesinarán al actual comandante en jefe, Steiner. No será el único en caer.

―¿Quién más está en la lista? ―quiso saber. Tragó saliva de forma aparatosa.

―El alcalde de Zootopia, el jefe del departamento de policía… entre otros. _Cotton candy_ , va a correr mucha sangre.

―No me importa que Lionheart caiga, pero… ¿van a culparme por todos esos asesinatos?

―Así es.

―No tendrán pruebas.

―Las inventarán. Swinton dirá que estaba bajo tus órdenes y quedará tal como paloma blanca.

―¿Cómo sabes todo esto, rayadito?

―Porque me contrataron para dar de baja a unos cuantos objetivos ―hubo un silencio incómodo dentro del vehículo ―. No soy ningún informante y ni siquiera mi objetivo principal era rescatarte. Soy un sicario, Dawn.

―Dime algo, Pascal ―soltó el aire con fastidio ―. Si me niego ahora, ¿me vas a poner una bala en la cabeza?

―Tengo las órdenes de hacerlo si no cooperas ―asintió ―. Y Doug también. Ya sabes, él es francotirador y uno muy bueno, por cierto. Pero eso lo sabías de antes.

―Debí haberme quedado en la cárcel ―gimoteó y agachó la cabeza, pero sintió la mano de Stripes en su hombro.

―Te voy a ayudar de todos maneras. Créeme cuando te digo que esto va a terminar en un desastre de proporciones y debemos huir de Zootopia cuando ocurra ―explicó y después de una pausa, agregó ―, pero sólo por algo a cambio.

―¿Qué cosa?

Bellwether regresó al presente. Sintió el pecho apretado al repetir la condición del mapache en su mente. No tenía la más mínima intención en convertirse en una heroína, no como la oficial Judy Hopps. No le llegaba ni a los talones, reconocía con pesar. Tampoco buscaba la aprobación de la gente, ¿cierto? Le gustaba que la reconocieran, que sirviera para algo, que las cosas que hacía valían la pena. ¿Era tan terrible aquello? Su garganta se apretó y sus ojos se nublaron; la rabia estaba consumiéndola por dentro y quería castigar a todo aquel que le había hecho llegar hasta ese punto, pero antes que sus emociones tomaran el control, tomó un respiro profundo. No era tiempo de ser débil y recordar todo el mal que le habían hecho pasar. No. Eso debía quedar atrás. Debía detener a Priscilla Swinton a toda costa, sin importar los motivos. Quedara como la buena de la película o sólo una egoísta, daba igual.

―Y voy a cumplir mi promesa, Pascal ―susurró empuñando sus pezuñas.

Justo en ese precio segundo, el celular que le entregó el mapache comenzó a vibrar entre sus ropas. Se trataba de un número que estaba guardado en el registro del aparato. Bellwether estaba atónita.

―¿Hudson Fawkes?

En otro punto de la ciudad, en pleno centro, la ZPD completa se encontraba a las afueras de la alcaldía. ¿El motivo? Las fuerzas armadas habían rodeado el lugar con la intención de abrir fuego si el alcalde no entregaba el poder a Dawn Bellwether. Por la razón o la fuerza. La toma del poder partiría en Zootopia ―ya que la metrópolis era un ícono en el mundo completo y representaba todo lo que había que cambiar ―y después se expandiría a otras ciudades. Lionheart estaba hecho un desastre dentro de su oficina, pero no podía rendirse ante el pánico puesto que el resto de los empleados públicos que estaba en el edificio necesitaban una imagen fuerte en momentos de crisis.

―Menos mal que llegaron a tiempo ―susurró el león sentado en su despacho con el móvil contra la oreja ―, ¿por cuánto tiempo podrán retenerlos?

― _No lo sabemos, señor_ ―respondió la coneja al otro lado de la línea ― _. Pero le pedimos por favor que mantengan la calma. Haremos lo posible para que no disparen._

―Se lo encargo, señorita Hopps.

― _Cuente con nosotros, alcalde Lionheart. Defenderemos la libertad de esta ciudad a toda costa. No tiene nada que temer._

―Así se habla. No me falle.

Terminó la llamada y Judy apretó su pata con fuerza, determinada a detener el avance del ejército y a su líder, la oveja que todavía ocasionaba problemas. ¿Cómo podía ser que insistiera en tomar el poder y de esa manera tan brutal? Pensó que debía de haber planificado todo desde antes que entrara a la cárcel, pero tenía muchas preguntas que no podía responder. ¿Con quién había hecho tratos si el comandante en jefe de ese entonces ahora estaba muerto? ¿Seguían órdenes de todos modos, a pesar del cambio de mando?, ¿cómo era posible que Bellwether tuviese tantos contactos y el poder suficiente como para llevar a cabo un plan de esas proporciones? Parecía ridículo. Había algo que no encajaba y eso molestaba a la oficial.

―¿Dónde está Bellwether? ―preguntó la coneja para sí, quien preparaba sus armas en caso de tener que recurrir a ellas. Cargó una pistola, cerró la cajuela del vehículo policial y se giró: frente a ella habían jeeps y varios tanques apuntando el edificio. Sólo los separaba una débil valla de contención. Nick Wilde se acercó a ella y puso su pata en su hombro.

―¿Hablaste con el alcalde?

―Sí, está bien. Aunque preocupado. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

―La nueva comandante en jefe, Priscilla Swinton, quiere hablar contigo a solas. Cuando estés lista, te espera del otro lado de la valla. Dice que también quiere dialogar con el alcalde.

―¿Por qué conmigo?

―No lo sé. Desconfío de ella, Zanahorias.

―Yo también. Por mucho que sirva en la milicia y sea hermana de Cindy, no puedo quitar el pensamiento de mal augurio de la cabeza. Hay algo que huele muy mal aquí.

―Oye, tomé una ducha esta mañana ―bromeó el zorro. Hopps le dio un pequeño codazo en el estómago ―. Disculpa, sé que no es el momento.

―Lo más preocupante, Nick, es que somos sólo nosotros contra todo el ejército. Si no logramos dialogar con ellos para que desistan, estamos acabados.

―No hace falta que lo digas… ―dijo Wilde tragando saliva con dificultad. Tuvo que desabotonar parte del uniforme porque sentía que le faltaba el aire.

―Necesitamos un milagro.

Esperaron las órdenes del jefe Bogo. Éste no accedió a que Hopps fuera sola, sino que él también debía estar presente a la hora de la charla. Debían negociar, así que acordaron juntarse donde el alcalde para que no hubiese malos entendidos.

De vuelta en la periferia de Tundratown, Bellwether contestó el llamado de aquel desconocido. No deseaba más sorpresas, pero aquel animal podía significar su única esperanza de salir y volver a ver la luz del día. Al principio sólo había silencio, pero después habló una voz profunda y algo rasposa.

― _En dos minutos exactos necesito que tomes una de esas pastillas. Un regalo del difunto Doug. El celular vibrará para marcar el tiempo. Debes estar al mismo nivel que nosotros. O al menos mantener el ritmo. Si no consigues seguirnos o te niegas a ingerir el medicamento, te quedarás atrás. No nos importará tu destino, si mueres o no. Tengo otras prioridades._

―¡Por favor!, ¡ayúdennos! ―gritó la oveja ―. A Pascal lo encerraron en otra celda. No sé qué ha pasado con él, pero dijeron que lo castigarían. Por favor, sálvenos. Espera… ¿Doug está muerto?

― _¿No escuchaste? Sigue las instrucciones. El tiempo corre. Yo me encargaré de mi compañero_ ―dijo Fawkes, tajante. Cortó.

―¡Oye! ¿Aló?, ¿¡Aló!? ―llamó Bellwether, pero ya era tarde. Suspiró y asintió para sí misma: sacó la batería del móvil, tomó la bolsita plástica y dejó el celular listo para que vibrara.

Una gota de sudor frío corrió por su frente. Su corazón latió con fuerza y rapidez, mientras que su respiración se aceleró. _Vamos, vamos_. Listo. El móvil hizo lo suyo y la oveja tragó la pastilla, tal y como el sujeto le había dicho. Pascal había comentado que todavía estaba en fase de prueba, ¿qué ocurriría si no respondía a la droga? O peor aún: ¿qué pasaría si tenía efectos secundarios no deseados? Podía morir en ese mismo instante. Estaba aterrada; en menos de diez días había estado en dos situaciones de fuga y en más de una ocasión había visto el rostro de la muerte.

―Pero esta vez haré las cosas bien ―prometió.

Entonces, perdió la consciencia.

Tuvo un sueño. Estaba en un desierto, apoyada en un viejo Cadillac negro. Ella reía por algún chiste malo que le habían contado. Miró sus patas traseras y luego desvió su atención hacia la cola rayada que había a su lado.

Despertó con un grito.

La puerta de acero reforzado estaba abierta. Bellwether se levantó en un tiempo y corrió hacia la salida. Los soldados que vigilaban la entrada estaban tirados en el piso con los cuellos quebrados. Un salvaje debió de haberlo hecho. No había tiempo para preguntas o pensar: debía hallar a Pascal y salir de ahí cuanto antes. El problema era que no sabía dónde buscar. Dobló hacia la derecha, donde se extendía un largo y oscuro corredor, pero una figura blanca envuelta en negro la detuvo.

―¿Adónde crees que vas? ―preguntó un zorro ártico que la retuvo por el brazo. Su mirada marrón se clavó como estalactitas en ella.

―¡Suéltame! ―exigió Bellwether. Apretó los dientes chuecos con furia y le dio un solo golpe en la boca del estómago. Tanto el vulpino como la misma oveja se sorprendieron al notar la rapidez del puñetazo.

―Perfecto, dio resultado ―dijo el macho tosiendo ―. Podría haberlo detenido, pero necesitaba probar.

―Sí, cómo no ―se burló la bovina.

―Hudson Fawkes, mercenario y hacker en mis ratos de ocio ―se presentó e hizo una rápida reverencia ―. Tenemos que salir cuanto antes, aprovechando que Swinton partió para joder Zootopia entera.

―¿Y Pascal? ―preguntó, a pesar que lo primordial era detener a la militar que ya estaba ensuciando su reputación a diestra y siniestra.

―A eso iba. El resto de mis camaradas se encargará de los soldados que quedaron en esta base. Necesito que llegues al final de este pasillo, dobles a la izquierda y hables con el yak de lentes oscuros para que te saque. Te dejaremos en un lugar seguro.

―¡No! ―se negó ―. Te ayudaré con el rayadito.

―¿Rayadito? ―repitió, divertido.

―Pascal, Pascal. Como sea.

No hubo caso: Hudson podría haberla noqueado y llevado personalmente donde su compañero, pero la oveja se negó y mostró una determinación que podía calarse en los huesos de cualquiera. ¿Qué significaba eso? Fawkes prefirió no prestarle más atención y le advirtió que si estorbaba aunque fuese un poco, él mismo se encargaría de mandarla de vuelta a prisión. Debía admitir que estaba tentado: ofrecían una suculenta recompensa por su captura. Viva, claro estaba. Sin embargo, su compañero mapache le había pedido explícitamente que no lo hiciera; había jurado que le daría la mitad del pago que ya había recibido por parte de la actual comandante en jefe para que no actuara por cuenta propia.

Decisiones, decisiones.

Corrieron hasta el subterráneo, donde debía estar Stripes. Fawkes le entregó un arma a la oveja por si acaso. Claro, estaba bajo los efectos de la droga, pero eso no la hacía inmune a un disparo. Tampoco podía protegerla en todo momento, puesto que su objetivo apuntaba a su compañero; el grito de auxilio y la alarma de peligro habían llegado a los oídos del zorro ártico hace unos días, pero estaba afuera de la metrópolis por un encargo. Por esta misma razón, Hudson se maldijo por haber tardado. No sabía en qué condiciones encontraría a Pascal.

Cuando dieron con la única puerta donde había seis guardias armados, tanto Hudson como Dawn asintieron, determinados para acabar con ellos. Fawkes se aproximó a una velocidad que podía equipararse a un colibrí y en una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos, derrotó a cuatro de ellos. Uno de los soldados estaba listo para apuntar, pero Bellwether apretó el gatillo primero y depositó una bala justo en la frente. Su puntería había mejorado. El último corrió despavorido para dar el aviso, pero el zorro ártico se abalanzó contra él y torció su cuello, al igual que los otros animales en el primer piso.

Hudson pateó la puerta con una fuerza descomunal y ésta cedió en un instante. Adentro no había nadie.

―Mierda.

―¿No debería de estar aquí? ―preguntó Dawn. Justo cuando el macho iba a abrir el hocico, un quejido que provino de un rincón interrumpió. El par se acercó y se adentró en las sombras, para descubrir al mapache atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza en la boca, los ojos vendados con una tela blanca ensangrentada, además de estar lleno de heridas. Una de sus orejas tenía un pedazo menos. La oveja quedó sin aire y cayó de rodillas frente a él. Quiso quitarle el vendaje, pero se quejó. Parecía que habían puesto corchetes en la tela. Puteó entre dientes ―. Pascal. Perdóname ―pidió. Deslizó la mordaza para que pudiera hablar.

―¿ _Cotton candy_? ―llamó el mapache y sonrió ―, ¿cómo saliste?

―Gracias a mí ―acotó Fawkes. Stripes movió las orejas; su expresión se deformó y enseñó los dientes. Estaba cabreado ―. _You fucker! You're pretty damn late, you asshole!_

―Español, enano, español ―azuzó el zorro ártico; también se agachó para revisar la gravedad de sus heridas ―. Vale, luego te compenso. Tenía trabajo, ¿qué quieres? Pascal, ¿en qué rayos te metiste? Pensé que tenías mejor juicio a la hora de _laburar_. Al menos ya te pagaron, ¿cierto? ―dicho esto, Hudson cargó al mapache. Después quitaría las cuerdas.

―Sí, tenemos ese consuelo. Oye, no soy un puto saco. Bájame.

―No seas orgulloso, ojeroso. No podemos perder más el tiempo. Dijiste que podían venir por ti para reemplazar a Doug, ¿no? ―preguntó, el otro asintió ―. Bueno, si nos pillan aquí abajo, estamos cagados.

―Maldito seas.

―¿Por dónde? ―cuestionó Dawn, interrumpiendo, una vez afuera de aquella celda.

―Por allá ―indicó Fawkes.

Debían apurarse. Por fortuna, el resto de los suyos había hecho su parte y la base había perdido a todo su personal. Se trataba de un grupo grande de mercenarios y distintos asesinos a sueldo; el zorro ártico prefirió asegurarse antes que algo más saliera mal. Cuando estuvieron afuera, subieron a un Audi R8, propiedad del mercenario blanco. Éste le dio la instrucción a Bellwether que pusiera una manta negra que tenía a un lado y que recostara al mapache sobre él, ya que todavía sangraba ―aunque no al punto de sufrir una hemorragia. Una vez que partieron, la oveja le quitó con el mayor cuidado la tela sobre sus ojos. Temía encontrar algo terrible, pero gracias al cielo sólo tenía unos cortes superficiales en los párpados.

―Pensé que te habían arrancado… ―no pudo terminar la oración. El pensamiento hacía que quisiera vomitar. La oveja desvió la mirada hacia un lado, pero el mapache tomó su mentón y le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

―Por fortuna tampoco tocaron mi lengua. Bueno, no por completo ―dijo Pascal enseñándola. También tenía pequeños cortes, por lo que la zona le ardía ―. No pasa nada. Lo demás todavía lo puedo aguantar. Por fortuna no morí ahogado… ―lo último lo comentó más hacia sí.

―Qué bueno ―murmuró la hembra, aliviada ―, pero vas a necesitar ir a un hospital.

―Oigan, ustedes dos tórtolos ―se burló el zorro ártico al volante; los dos animales se pusieron colorados y carraspearon ―, ¿dónde vamos ahora? Lamentablemente no podemos correr el riesgo de ir a un hospital público y no tengo para pagar una clínica, así que tendremos que improvisar.

―Debemos volver al centro ―respondió Bellwether ―. Tenemos que detener a Priscilla Swinton. No puedo permitir que se salga con la suya. Además, si ella obtiene lo que quiere, no sólo Zootopia saldrá afectada, sino que el conflicto traspasará las fronteras.

―Espera, ¿Dawn Bellwether quiere salvar el día, después de querer joder a los depredadores? ―dijo Fawkes con la mandíbula desencajada por la impresión ―. No lo puedo creer, ¿escuchaste, amigo?

―Dawn ―llamó Pascal ―. No podemos. Si te descubren, créeme que volverás a la cárcel y esta vez no podremos sacarte. Puede que te manden a una de alta seguridad y ni los mejores mercenarios te alcanzarán.

―Entonces lo haré sola. ¿Podrías dejarme en la estación de tren más próxima? Es un último favor.

Stripes y Fawkes intercambiaron miradas a través del espejo retrovisor.

―Sabes que debo acompañarte ―suspiró el mapache ―. De lo contrario no cumplirás la parte del trato que hicimos.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó el zorro ártico.

―Un secreto ―contestó Dawn con una sonrisilla extraña.

―¿Acaso piensan que voy a dejarlos ir, así sin más? Ustedes son un par de ineptos, así que tendré que asegurarme y escoltarlos. Vamos a salvar Zootopia una vez más.

―¿Una vez más? Compadre, estás equivocado. Nunca hemos hecho algo heroico ―acotó Pascal ―. Sólo despachar a unos cuantos animales y ya.

―Eso es lo que crees, pero ya lo he hecho en otro _fanfic_ ―apuntó, pero los otros dos no entendieron ni una sola palabra ―. Ah, el poder de romper la cuarta pared. Muy bien, Bellwether. Tienes a dos profesionales de la muerte a tus servicios. Más te vale soltar mucha _guita_ después que todo acabe. ¿Trato?

―Pagaré con mis ahorros. Lo prometo.

―Perfecto. Voy a dar órdenes a los nuestros para que nos respalden. Si no, van a aplastarnos como insectos.

Mientras el trío se dirigía a Savanna Central, en la oficina del alcalde se llevaba a cabo la reunión que todos esperaban: Judy, el jefe Bogo, Lionheart y Priscilla Swinton estaban en el mismo lugar discutiendo sobre el destino de Zootopia. La nueva comandante en jefe insistió en que entregaran la ciudad a Dawn Bellwether, pero los otros tres animales no entendían por qué debían rendirse ante alguien que ni siquiera estaba presente. ¿Acaso estaba loca?

―Ella está prófuga ―aclaró Judy con el ceño fruncido ―. Tiene que dar la cara primero, señorita Swinton. Y créame cuando le digo que pagará por sus fechorías y usted irá con ella por ser cómplice.

―Hopps ―llamó la atención el jefe Bogo, un tanto molesto pero sin perder su temple ―. Comandante, no podemos ceder ante sus peticiones. Eso usted lo sabe mejor que yo.

―Veo que ustedes todavía no entienden en qué posición se encuentran. Pensé que la oficial Hopps tendría un poco más de criterio, ya que antes había apoyado a nuestra líder, pero veo que eso dejó de ser así. Una lástima ―dijo la cerda paseándose por el salón. Tenía puesto el uniforme con todas las medallas que había ganado; las charreteras relucían con la luz que entraba por el ventanal ―, pero si los he convocado es porque necesitaba tenerlos a todos en el mismo sitio. De hecho, tú, conejita, me has facilitado la tarea.

Hopps no entendió hasta que la hembra sacó un arma de su chaqueta y apuntó al alcalde. La cabeza de la ZPD se interpuso y también apuntó con una pistola. Judy imitó a su jefe.

―Ahora podré liquidarlos a todos ―develó la porcina con una mueca.

―No puedes estar más equivocada ―dijo Bogo sacando el seguro de su arma ―. Entrégate o esto terminará muy mal para ti.

―En este preciso momento hay un francotirador apuntando la cabeza de Lionheart, allá afuera ―aseguró Swinton. El león dejó escapar un gimoteo ―, ¿de verdad quieren perder a su querido alcalde? ―su confianza hizo menguar las esperanzas de los dos uniformados. Sabía que dentro de poco Pascal debía estar afuera reemplazando a Doug, pero la comunicación con la base se había cortado hace una hora. Algo andaba mal.

―¡Mientes! ―rugió Judy.

―Quédate callada, conejita, o serás la primera en caer ―aseguró la comandante en jefe. Luego susurró unas órdenes a través de un micrófono minúsculo que tenía puesto y al menos diecisiete soldados de las fuerzas especiales entraron por la puerta principal. Habían traspasado la barrera de la policía.

Estaban en aprietos.


	5. Crisis en el paraíso 2

**Nota de relevancia** : He armado esta historia de tal manera que Zootopia, la ciudad, pertenece a un mundo más grande (cosa que es así, aunque no se ha dado mucha información al respecto). La cosa es que imagino un país donde la metrópolis está inserta. Esto quiere decir que el alcalde no es la autoridad máxima, sino que hay un presidente y todo eso. Más que nada lo aclaro para que se entienda la historia, eso espero.

* * *

 **V**

• [Capítulo cinco: Crisis en el paraíso (parte dos)] •

Los soldados apuntaron a Bogo y a Judy. Uno de ellos se aproximó para tomar al alcalde por el brazo y arrastrarlo por el despacho hasta quedar a un lado de Priscilla. El león no opuso resistencia alguna. La cerda sonrió al jefe de la policía, ahora cambiando la dirección del cañón hacia él; en un sutil susurro, el soldado que tenía a Lionheart anunció que el francotirador había fallado en llegar al lugar, que Bellwether había huido de la base y que la mayoría de sus compañeros habían sido abatidos por desconocidos, probablemente se trataba de la mafia o algún tercer grupo con el cual no habían contado. La comandante en jefe mantuvo la sonrisa, pero se dibujaba forzada. Apretó los dientes y sus ojos amenazaban con desorbitarse y salirse de sus cuencas, a punto de explotar en ira. Sin embargo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y contó hasta diez.

―Basta de juegos.

Jaló del gatillo. Dos disparos en su pecho. Bogo volteó para mirar a Hopps y ella gritó al ver la sangre teñir el uniforme oscuro de su jefe; el búfalo cafre cayó al piso, dándose un golpe en la nuca de paso. Su compañera se acercó rauda y se arrodilló, desesperada por mantenerlo despierto, pero éste perdió pronto el brillo de vida de sus ojos y el aliento. Judy no lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto, ¡estaba muerto! Sin aviso, sin mostrar compasión, sin negociar un trato, nada. Esa era la respuesta del monstruo que se erguía con orgullo frente a ellos.

―¿Por qué? ―fue lo único que pudo preguntar Judy, mientras sostenía a duras penas el cuerpo de su jefe.

―Porque esta ciudad necesita una limpieza definitiva ―respondió Swinton sin más ―. Pronto le tocará a él ―agregó levantando el mentón de Lionheart con el arma ―, pero lo necesito vivo para el cambio de mando. Ahora, hagan lo que se les plazca con esta coneja. Ya no la necesito.

―Sí, señora.

El terror inundó la cara de Judy; Priscilla y tres de los suyos salieron con el león cerrando las puertas del despacho tras ellos. El resto hizo un círculo a su alrededor, acercándose cual depredadores a su presa, literal. La hembra no soltó su arma, pero no sabía si saldría viva de esa situación. Todo indicaba que tendría el mismo destino que Bogo.

O peor.

―¿Qué haremos con la conejita? ―dijo uno riendo entre dientes.

―Deberíamos ponerle una bala en el cráneo lo antes posible, antes que escape. Los de su tipo son muy escurridizos ―comentó otro al tiempo que cargaba su arma ―. Siempre quise cazar a un conejo.

―No seas aguafiestas ―señaló un tercero limpiándose la saliva que escurría de su hocico dentado ―, ¿por qué no jugamos un poco con ella? Ya saben a qué me refiero…

―Esa es una buena idea ―asintió el primero con una sonrisa lasciva.

Las risas malintencionadas resonaron en todo el cuarto.

Afuera del ventanal, unas cuerdas metálicas comenzaron a moverse. Los miembros de las fuerzas especiales no lo notaron, pero Judy escuchó el ruido gracias a sus orejas sensibles. No pasaron más de diez segundos, cuando la coneja notó que había un peligro inminente, por lo que se agachó y cubrió su cabeza. Los otros no entendieron, pero luego vieron como una enorme grúa se estrellaba contra el edificio, quebraba las ventanas y los barría como polvo, haciendo trizas todo el despacho.

De entre los fierros saltó Nick Wilde y Finnick, para la sorpresa de Judy. ¿No que estaba en prisión por el intento de asesinato? En ese momento no importaba mucho: ese par de zorros había salvado su trasero con cola de algodón. Nick apuntó con un rifle a los que quedaron parados, mientras que su ex compañero de andanzas ilegales llevaba dos Taurus de 9 milímetros. Otros policías bajaron de la grúa para controlar la situación; en situaciones extremas, medidas desesperadas.

―¿Estás bien, Zanahorias? ―preguntó Nick acercándose a su compañera. Vio el cadáver de su jefe y quedó sin palabras.

―Prométeme que pondremos a esa hembra tras las rejas y que se pudrirá ahí ―dijo, agresiva. Tanto el zorro como el fénec estaban sorprendidos por aquel cambio tan drástico en ella.

―Lo haremos ―asintió Nick.

―La situación está controlada ―dijo Finnick guardando las pistolas ―, quién hubiera dicho que yo estaría ayudando a la policía. Conste que esto es temporal, carnal.

―¿Qué hace él aquí? ―quiso saber Judy. El cuerpo de Bogo fue retirado por sus compañeros que estaban desconcertados con el suceso.

―Necesitaba ayuda. Hice un par de llamadas y…

―¡Nick!

―Oye, ustedes fueron los que recurrieron a los mercenarios ―apuntó Finnick ―; no soy el que anda cortando cabezas a los militares.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Judy no entendía nada.

―¿No fuimos nosotros? ―ahora Nick estaba confundido.

―Eh, a mí no me miren.

―OK, tendremos que arreglar eso ―dijo la coneja, quien masajeaba sus sienes. No podía con el dolor de cabeza ―. Ahora debemos detener a Priscilla Swinton a como dé lugar, antes que huya con la cola entre las piernas.

Afuera del ayuntamiento, toda la zona se había vuelto un campo de batalla. El hermoso parque frente al edificio ahora estaba lleno de animales caídos, tanto militares como mercenarios. La mayoría de los ciudadanos salieron despavoridos a buscar refugio, pero más de un incauto se quedó cerca para poder grabar lo que sucedía y subirlo a internet. En cuestión de minutos, la noticia del desastre recorrió el globo.

Cuando Bellwether, Stripes y Fawkes llegaron al centro, pensaron que ya era demasiado tarde. La oveja fue la primera en salir del vehículo; tomó prestado el gorro de Hudson para tapar su cabeza pelada. Pascal apresuró el paso para seguirla, puesto que estaban en un punto peligroso. Un suspiro escapó de la boca de la bovina, mientras observaba la guerra campal que se había desatado.

Todo por su escape.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a arrastrar consigo el desastre? Ella apretó sus pezuñas y comenzó a caminar en dirección al ayuntamiento. El zorro ártico gruñó al ver por el espejo lateral lo que intentaba hacer y salió del Audi, cerró de un golpe la puerta y puso la alarma. Acto seguido, el vulpino la retuvo por la muñeca.

―¿Adónde crees que vas?

―A solucionar todo esto ―respondió Bellwether. La hembra frunció el ceño, amenazando con darle un golpe si no la dejaba ir.

―Parece que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa ahí. Puedes morir en un instante ―regañó ahora Pascal ―. Además, no sabemos dónde está Swinton en estos momentos. Dijo que aquí comenzaría todo, pero nadie nos asegura que todavía esté en el ayuntamiento.

―Es cierto ―asintió Hudson ―. De hecho, yo me atrevería a especular que debió haber abandonado el sitio.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―cuestionó Dawn.

―¿Viste la grúa incrustada en la alcaldía? Digo, es una teoría loca que se me acaba de ocurrir ―comentó el zorro ártico de forma sarcástica.

Los otros dos animales dirigieron su atención hacia el edificio. Oh.

―Están esperando a que vayamos directo a la trampa ―continuó Fawkes ―. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, podría haber planificado mejor las cosas.

―A veces es bueno improvisar ―dijo Pascal ―, aunque no lo he demostrado muy bien, ¿eh?

―Exacto.

―Recuerdo que una de las tantas visitas de Priscilla a la celda en que me había tirado, ella mencionó que me necesitaba para que yo asumiera nuevamente como alcaldesa y que aquel suceso iba a ser transmitido, por supuesto. Si no es en el ayuntamiento, ¿dónde más podría llevarse a cabo?

―Esa es una buena pregunta ―el zorro ártico acarició su barbilla, pensativo ―. Debemos ponernos en su lugar, adelantarnos a los hechos y…

Hudson cerró la boca de súbito. Fue el primero en caer a la acera inconsciente. Luego lo siguió Pascal. Finalmente Dawn cayó en un profundo sueño, ¿aquello había sido un dardo con algún sedante? Había sentido el pinchazo en su cuello y luego todo se volvió negro.

Cuando regresaron en sí, el trío se dio cuenta que los habían trasladado a un lugar muy familiar para la oveja.

―El museo de historia natural ―tartamudeó Bellwether.

Los flashbacks de aquel entonces cuando intentaba detener a Judy y su compañero Nick para que su plan no saliera a la luz pública atiborraron su mente de tal manera que tuvo jaqueca. No estaba reaccionando muy bien ante aquella ironía del destino. Los habían amarrado en uno de los grandes pilares del primer piso con unas cadenas de acero que ni en sus más locos sueños podrían destruir. ¿Cómo demonios escaparían de aquel lugar?

―Este fue el sitio donde comenzó tu fracaso como alcaldesa y líder, Dawn ―dijo Priscilla saliendo entre las sombras. Algunos de sus animales estaban resguardando el perímetro ―, ¿qué sientes al recordar que aquí fue donde una simple coneja detuvo tu plan maestro?, ¿crees que puedas corregir tu error esta vez?

Dicho esto, Priscilla chasqueó sus pezuñas y ordenó que trajeran a Lionheart, quien estaba con la cara tapada con una bolsa de tela negra. Se la quitaron para que pudiera respirar y patearon por detrás de sus piernas para que quedara arrodillado. No tenían la más mínima consideración.

―Bellwether ―musitó Lionheart ―, ¿por qué te amarraron?

―Será mejor que se quede callado, señor pronto a ser ex alcalde ―amenazó Priscilla tirando de su melena ―. O tendré que cortarle la lengua. Bien, Pascal, comienza a hablar. ¿Tú estás detrás del desorden en la base?

―Sí, señora ―contestó, escueto. No necesitaba más información que esa.

―Bien. Ya sabemos quién es uno de los traidores ―escupió la comandante en jefe; entrecerró la mirada ―. Ahora quiero saber quién filtró la información.

―Uf, eso es muy fácil de hacer a distancia ―respondió Hudson alzándose de hombros. Chasqueó la lengua y alzó una ceja ―. Cuando eres un hacker como yo, todo es posible.

―Vuelen los sesos de estos dos. Sólo necesito a Bellwether para que hagamos el show en vivo. Más te vale cooperar ―se dirigió ahora a la hembra.

Mientras dos osos y un tapir traían unas cámaras, además de otros elementos para grabar, un par de uniformados desató a los rehenes y se llevaron al zorro junto al mapache. La oveja quedó sola en manos de Swinton. Ésta le indicó que tomara su puesto al lado de su ex jefe, debajo de una potente luz. Mientras todos hacían su trabajo, el león aprovechó de interrogar a Dawn a través de susurros y sin mirarse directamente para que la cerda no se diera cuenta.

―¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurre aquí?

―Una estupidez ―suspiró la bovina quitándose el sombrero. El león quedó pasmado al verla esquilada ―. Sólo somos peones en un tablero que ni siquiera manejamos. Mira a nuestro alrededor ―susurró enseñándole el lugar ―: aquí está registrada nuestra historia. Donde depredadores y presas comenzaron matándose unos a otros, pero después arreglaron las cosas de forma civilizada. Yo sé que estuve equivocada, Leodore. Quería tanto dejar mi marca y cambiar el orden de las cosas, quedar registrada en la historia, que todo fuese distinto… Pero mírame. Soy una fracasada.

―Hacías bien tu trabajo ―reconoció el león ―. Nunca entendí qué te llevó a hacer tales barbaridades. ¡Eras vicealcaldesa!, ¿no estabas conforme, acaso? ―alzó la voz, pero Dawn le dio un puntapié para que tuviese más cuidado.

―Claro que no ―contestó con obviedad ―, pero tenía motivos nobles. O eso es lo que pensaba. No planeé mi escape, quiero que eso quede claro ahora mismo. Todo es obra de Priscilla Swinton.

―No me cabe la menor duda después de nuestro encuentro en el ayuntamiento.

―También quiero aclarar otra cosa.

Lionheart puso toda su atención cuando ella calló por lo que pareció un largo rato.

―No volveré a prisión por voluntad propia ―advirtió con una seriedad que para el alcalde era desconocida.

―Si piensas que la ley te perdonará sólo porque ahora no estás involucrada, estás muy equivocada. Debes pagar lo que te queda de tiempo.

―Sólo te aviso ―dijo Dawn entre dientes.

―Como quieras ―respondió sin ánimos de seguir peleando con ella ―, pero me aseguraré que al menos tengas un muy buen abogado, si salimos de ésta y te entregas de forma pacífica.

―No tienes remedio…

―Es hora de la transmisión ―anunció Priscilla aplaudiendo un par de veces para llamar la atención de todos ―, ¡a sus puestos!

Dieron la señal y tanto Lionheart como Bellwether quedaron estáticos. Sabía que eran vistos por millones de personas, tanto en Zootopia como en otras partes del mundo. El vídeo estaba siendo transmitido en vivo por internet para que así llegara a más gente. Los dos habían estado presentes en tantas entrevistas, pero ahora tenía un sabor distinto: a su alrededor estaban los soldados apuntando sus armas a ellos como si eso sirviera para que pudieran hablar. Vaya incentivo. Priscilla se adelantó al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba y tomó el mando, improvisando algunas palabras. Lo único que tenía que decir Lionheart es que cedía el poder de la metrópolis a la oveja, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

―En efecto ―prosiguió Swinton ―, esto es un golpe de estado, damas y caballeros. Nuestra líder, Dawn Bellwether, ahora es nuestra nueva alcaldesa, como siempre debió haber sido, ¿no es así, señor Lionheart?

―Es imposible porque no tengo conmigo la llave de la ciudad ―bromeó con ese desplante y carisma que lo caracterizaba. Por supuesto, esto no lo agradó a la porcina ―. Todo está muy improvisado. Digo, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer la ceremonia en el museo de historia natural?, ¿tan poco presupuesto tiene? A menos que usted haya pensando en el simbolismo, querida señorita Swinton ―comentó con una sonrisilla de confianza absoluta. No era nada estúpido: estaba dando su posición actual para que así alguien viniera en su ayuda.

―No está en posición de burlarse, señor alcalde.

―Oh, todos aman una dosis de buen humor en sus líderes. Debería aprender de mí, ¿sabe?

―¡Suficiente! ―exclamó Swinton perdiendo la compostura ―, ¡di lo que tengas que decir!, ¡Ahora!

―Mal movimiento ―negó el león ―. Deje la política para quienes sí sabemos manejarla.

―Muy bien, parece que está pidiendo un asesinato en vivo para todos sus fans.

―Grandes declaraciones ―siguió burlándose Lionheart. Bellwether estaba con el alma en un hilo; ya veía que en cualquier momento el alcalde caía muerto por no cerrar su gran bocota. Debía reconocer que estaba actuando muy bien y con mucha dignidad para una situación de secuestro. Quizás por eso él era el alcalde y ella no.

Entonces el celular de Dawn vibró entre sus ropas. Lo había olvidado completamente. La incomodidad fue tal que tanto Priscilla como Leodore se percataron. Bellwether reunió todo el coraje que le quedaba para sacar el teléfono y contestar la llamada. No era un número conocido, ¿de quién se trataba esta vez?

―Diga ―atendió y la porcina estaba que explotaba en ira ―. Ah. Ya veo. ¿Quiere hablar con Priscilla Swinton? Claro, aquí está.

―¿¡Acaso nadie se toma en serio esto!? ―gritó exasperada la cerda.

―Tome. Es el presidente ―señaló la oveja con seriedad, extendiéndole el aparato. Todos quedaron en silencio, mientras que las cámaras seguían grabando.

―Comandante en jefe Swinton al habla ―contestó Priscilla, sin creer las palabras de la otra hembra.

En el entretanto, Hudson y Pascal habían obedecido a sus captores sólo unos momentos para poder asegurarse que ellos estaban lo suficientemente confiados para bajar la guardia. Cuando vieron una ventana para reaccionar y escapar, el zorro y el mapache atacaron como dos salvajes a los soldados. En cuestión de segundos, los uniformados quedaron hechos mierda.

―Che, dame esos cinco ―pidió Fawkes y su compañero contestó, aunque dando un salto grande para poder alcanzar su pata.

―Deja de burlarte.

―No pasa nada.

―Vamos por Dawn ―apremió Stripes, pero el zorro ártico lo retuvo ―, ¿qué pasa?

―Ya no es nuestra batalla ―dijo, ahora más serio ―. Créeme cuando te digo que esto se resolverá sin nuestra intervención.

―Pero…

―Pascal, si no tuviésemos esta buena suerte, hace mucho que nos hubieran puesto una bala en la cabeza. O peor. Pensé que te habían matado en la base.

―Yo también temí lo mismo, pero aquí me tienes. Le prometí a Dawn…

―¿Acaso le vendiste tu alma a la oveja? No has parado de murmurar que debes cumplir tu puta palabra.

―No, pero quiero que ella cumpla con la parte de su trato.

―¡Boludo, dejá de obsesionarte con Bellwether!

―Ahora se te sale todo lo argentino…

―¡Es que me exasperas!, ¿de qué demonios se trata todo ese asunto?

El mapache hizo una pausa larga y sólo observó a su compañero de reojo. Tenía las orejas gachas y la cara compungida; todo indicaba que sentía vergüenza. Fawkes no entendió al comienzo, pero luego abrió el hocico y llevó su pata a la cara, sin poder creerlo.

―No es posible, me estás cargando…

―Te prohíbo que te burles.

―¿Acaso te has enamorado de Dawn Bellwether? Estás jodiendo, ¿cierto? Dime, por favor, que estás jodiendo.

―Cállate ―le ordenó; estaba más rojo que un tomate.

―¿Estás consciente que ella no te va a dar oportunidad alguna? Vamos, ella es una oveja, mientras que tú eres un mapache. ¡Las relaciones entre especies son mal vistas!

―Lo sé, pero no sabes lo que ella opina.

―¿Acaso tú sí?

Negó con la cabeza. El zorro ártico sintió compasión de su pobre camarada rayado. Puso una pata en su hombro y le dio un apretón amistoso.

―No dejaré que arriesgues tu pescuezo de esa forma, mucho menos por una razón no monetaria ―advirtió Fawkes ―. El amor es noble, pero no en este caso. Dawn volverá a la cárcel y tú seguirás si no te detienes ahora. Serán muy duros contigo porque eres sicario. Hicimos lo que pudimos, _Rascal_. No me arriesgaré otra vez y preferiría que vinieras conmigo.

―No hay remedio, ¿cierto? ―bajó la vista y, a pesar de la impotencia que lo embargaba en ese instante, asintió.

Su contrato había terminado en el momento que Priscilla lo había encerrado y torturado; había ayudado a la oveja lo más que pudo sin pedirle un centavo a cambio ―a pesar que Fawkes quisiera lo contrario ―, pero salvar a una ciudad completa, hacerse el héroe y además quedarse con la chica estaba fuera de su alcance. Tenía que desistir.

Los dos mercenarios desaparecieron antes de ver el desenlace de la historia.

Mientras tanto, Priscilla estaba atendiendo aquel llamado misterioso, el cual supuestamente provenía del presidente de la nación. Su rostro colorado, tanto por la agitación del momento como las luces, se tornó a pálido a medida que se dio cuenta que era, en efecto, el mandatario quien hablaba desde el otro lado. Asintió varias veces, como si tuviese la cola entre las piernas. Afuera podía escucharse el ajetreo y lo que el presidente le estaba advirtiendo al mismo tiempo: las fuerzas armadas de varios países en el mundo habían acudido en ayuda para que su nación no sufriera un golpe de estado, como ella lo planeaba. Zootopia era una ciudad, sí, pero una tan importante que muchos lugares alrededor del globo estaban imitándolos, así que se declaró como prioridad mundial salvaguardar la seguridad de ésta. Los militares entraron por todos lados y detuvieron a todo aquel que estuviese en el interior. Para ese entonces, tanto Priscilla como Bellwether habían desaparecido de la escena, dejando a Lionheart solo frente a las cámaras.

―Corrieron por las escaleras ―señaló Lionheart a los oficiales. La ZPD también se había hecho presente, luego de neutralizar la situación en el ayuntamiento ―, ¡síganlas pero no disparen a Bellwether!

―¿Está bien, señor Lionheart? ―preguntó el oficial Benjamin Clawhauser, quien también se había integrado a la operación por la falta de personal.

―Sí, muchas gracias.

―¡Alcalde! ―exclamó Judy cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos ―. Todo está bajo control ahora.

―Excelente trabajo, señorita Hopps, pero ahora deben atrapar a Swinton antes que intente hacer alguna barbaridad con Bellwether.

―¡Santo cielo!

Todos corrieron hasta el segundo piso del museo, pero no las encontraron ahí. Registraron el lugar completo, pero al parecer la cerda todavía tenía uno que otro aliado que podría haberla ayudado a escapar. Incluso ahora que su plan había fracasado.

―Al menos un animal es leal a mí ―dijo Priscilla ―. Maneja hasta el basurero de la ciudad. Está en las afueras, cerca del mar. Quiero dejar a esta porquería en su lugar.

―Maldito seas, estúpida comadreja ―escupió Dawn, quien había sido arrastrada hasta aquel destartalado vehículo que botaba humo negro desde el tubo de escape.

―Dinero es dinero, cabeza pelada ―contestó Duke jugando con su moneda con una mano y con la otra sujetando el volante.

Bellwether sabía que después de esto no salía viva. Ahora que ni siquiera Pascal estaba con ella, no veía otra salida.

Se resignó a aceptar su muerte.


	6. Sólo hay una

**Nota de quien escribe** : Lo siento por la tardanza y también me disculpo porque he perdido un poco el hilo de esta historia. Si ven errores argumentales es por esto; si es así, por favor, pueden enviarme un MD para corregir. Necesitaba un _beta reader_ urgente para esto, pero los que ofrecieron sus servicios no los he podido contactar por varios motivos (además, debo agregar que me parece que ninguno ha visto Zootopia, creo…). Cuento con ustedes, si pillan algo. Gracias.

 **Aclaración** : Este es el capítulo final, pero hay un epílogo pendiente. Me disculpo de antemano si ya he matado a algunos personajes, je.

* * *

 **VI**

• [Capítulo seis: Sólo hay una] •

Dicen que cuando uno está próximo a su muerte, comienza a tener flashbacks de toda su vida.

Bellwether los tuvo desde que la habían metido en aquel auto: primero evocó algunas escenas de su infancia, donde había sido la mejor estudiante desde que había estado en primaria. A pesar de sus calificaciones, nunca pudo obtener el respeto de sus compañeros, mucho menos su amistad. La mayoría de los adultos no la incentivó en perseguir sus sueños ―desde muy chiquita quería ser abogada para poder defender a los más débiles o bien presidente―, a excepción de su profesora de historia, Tigra Ortega. Siempre que tenía un mal día, recordaba las palabras de la tigresa: "los hechos no pueden cambiarse, pero la historia sí". Era al único depredador que respetaba. A pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos, nada parecía suficiente para sus padres, por lo que terminó por desechar sus ambiciones y conformarse con estudiar una carrera de administración pública ―que de todas maneras tenía relación con lo que le gustaba. Un gran manchón blanco nubló su memoria, luego recordó su entrevista como secretaria en el ayuntamiento, sus ascensos y… también las constantes humillaciones a pesar que hacía bien su trabajo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo había tenido tiempo para algo más en su vida que no fuese su carrera?

No tenía memorias de buenos ratos con su familia, ni con amigos. Menos una pareja; el asunto del matrimonio y formar una familia no era algo que hubiese meditado antes. No había tomado vacaciones en mucho tiempo, ni disfrutado de algo tan simple como una película en el cine o un café en el parque. ¿Eso era todo lo que podía recordar y con lo que iría a la tumba?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Volvió al presente cuando recordó que le sobraba una pastilla guardada dentro del móvil. Sin embargo, Priscilla había guardado el aparato desde que había hablado con el presidente. No había manera de quitárselo, mucho menos si tenía una maldita pistola entre sus pezuñas. Si es que la droga tuvo algún efecto, había durado poco. Tampoco sintió efectos secundarios. Pensó rápidamente qué podía hacer, pero el auto paró la marcha y no pudo terminar de idear un plan. Swinton la jaló del brazo sin decir nada; Duke también bajó del vehículo pero no las siguió porque la cerda le ordenó que vigilara.

―Andando, estúpida ―insultó Priscilla para que Bellwether moviera las patas.

―Estás cometiendo un grave error, Swinton ―advirtió la oveja sin mirarla. Detuvieron el paso entre los montones de basura maloliente―. Jamás te saldrás con la tuya.

―¿¡Tú me estás diciendo eso!? ―rió a carcajadas―. Podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas, Dawn. Pensamos igual. Quería que fueses mi aliada. ¿Por qué ahora intentas hacer de heroína? No te queda.

―Tú eres la que está haciendo las cosas sin sentido, Priscilla ―escupió la bovina con enojo; apretó los dientes―: primero querías que fuese tu compañera, luego me encerraste sin motivo alguno tomándome como tu rehén. Admítelo: sólo necesitabas una cara para tu golpe de estado, alguien que ya estuviese manchado para salvar tu trasero en caso que todo saliera mal. Y ahora es lo que justamente está pasando, pero la diferencia es que saben que no tengo nada que ver en esto.

―Mientes.

―¿Para qué lo haría, queridita? Esto se acabó. Irás a prisión.

―¡Y tú vendrás conmigo! ―gritó la porcina, determinada―, ¡o mejor aún: morirás aquí y ahora!

―El poder corrompe, ¿cierto? ―comentó sin dar un paso atrás, a pesar que el cañón de la pistola apuntaba directamente a su entrecejo―: estás a punto de tenerlo todo, pero basta un mal movimiento para que escape de tus pezuñas. La desesperación te invade y sabes que nada de lo que hagas podrá borrar ese pequeño error que cometiste.

―Yo no cometo errores ―farfulló la hembra.

―Sí, lo hiciste ―aseguró Dawn―: pero creo que si no sabes cuándo, dónde y cómo sucedió, entonces eres más tonta de lo que yo creía.

―¡Cállate!

En el centro de Zootopia se inició un gran operativo para la captura de Priscilla Swinton y Dawn Bellwether ―siendo la primera de alta prioridad; ésta había sido destituida de su cargo, por supuesto. El alcalde declaró estado de emergencia temporal y un toque de queda para que así los civiles no interfirieran con la captura de los fugitivos. Las actividades de la ciudad cesaron al momento de la orden y las calles quedaron vacías. Cualquier animal que estuviese en algún lugar público sería arrestado por desobediencia. Tanto la policía como las unidades militares unieron fuerzas para encontrar a las hembras más buscadas de toda Zootopia.

En una de las patrullas, Nicholas, Judy y Finnick discutían sobre los sucesos; el fénec tuvo que disfrazarse de policía para que no le metieran tras las rejas. Claro, esto había sido idea del zorro pero sin el consentimiento de la coneja. Por esta razón los ánimos dentro del vehículo estaban muy tensos.

―Una vez que acabe todo esto, deberás entregarte, Finnick ―acotó la coneja.

―Nick prometió pagar una fianza.

―¡Oye! Yo no he dicho nada…

―Estás arriesgando a que te quiten la placa, Nick ―comentó Judy con toda la seriedad que podía mostrar. Los dos zorros se miraron, preocupados―. Si quieres volver a tu antigua vida con tu 'carnal', entonces no te detendré, pero mientras estés aquí, tendrás que hacer las cosas bien.

―Como digas, Zanahorias.

―Tsk, te tiene en la palma de su mano, eh, Nick.

―Conversaremos después, Finn. Primero debemos encontrar a Swinton y a Bellwether.

―Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Hudson y Pascal estaban tomando algo caliente en una modesta cafetería en la carretera cuando anunciaron las nuevas medidas por la radio. El zorro ártico y el mapache no estaban muy contentos porque eso entorpecería su salida: si bien habían dejado todos los distritos principales atrás, todavía estaban en los lindes de Zootopia. Pascal sacó un mapa para poder estudiar los posibles obstáculos.

―Aquí y aquí podrían detenernos ―apuntó el mapache―, pero podría apostar mi cola a que no sucederá.

―Muy bien, entonces seguiremos esta ruta ―señaló Fawkes con una de sus garras―. Aquí está el basurero de la ciudad, pero no hay nada más en todo el camino. Si pasamos los diez kilómetros, estaremos fuera.

―Genial.

―Pascal.

―¿Hm? ―el mapache clavó sus ojos amarillos en los marrones de su compañero. A pesar que todavía seguían con su plan de marcharse y no había chistado en ningún momento, el zorro blanco lo reprochó en silencio―, ¿ahora qué carajos pasa?, ¿por qué me miras así?

―Estás fumando como chimenea.

―¿Y?

―Eso significa que estás preocupado.

―Sólo lo justo y necesario. Digo, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que la… hembra esa tiene a Dawn. Puede que en estos precisos momentos esté jalando del gatillo y…―gruñó y sus bigotes se movieron. Su pelaje estaba erizado; era obvio que estaba cabreado.

―Estaría de la misma forma si mi esposa estuviera en esa situación. O peor.

―¿Estás casado?

―Tengo muchos secretos ―dijo Hudson. Buscó por debajo de su ropa y le mostró una cadena que estaba usando. De ahí colgaba el anillo de bodas―. Mierda, sé que te he puesto una correa y en una posición muy incómoda, pero…

―No he reclamado. No te preocupes. Además, ya escuchaste en las noticias: puede estar en cualquier lado. Nadie sabe de su paradero.

―Perdona, sólo estoy complicando las cosas.

Y los amigos no hablaron más del asunto. Subieron al auto y partieron.

Muy cerca de ahí, en el basurero, un disparo alertó a Swinton y a Bellwether, el cual fue seguido por un alarido de dolor que podía desgarrar el alma de cualquiera. La cerda tomó nuevamente a la oveja del brazo y la arrastró para investigar qué había sucedido: cerca del auto en que habían llegado estaba el cuerpo de Duke Weaselton sobre un charco de sangre.

―Mierda ―masculló Priscilla, pensando en que la policía debió de haber llegado al lugar. Presa del pánico, ordenó en un grito que saliera quien quiera que haya hecho el disparo. Por detrás del auto, salió el reflejo de la cerda―, ¿¡tú!?

―Hermana ―Era Cindy, quien estaba vestida con un uniforme impecable de la ZPD―. Suelta a Bellwether y entrégate.

―¿¡Quién más ha venido contigo!? ―exigió saber la gemela―, ¡no interfieras!

―Cindy… ―susurró la oveja, apenas creyéndolo ―, ¿por qué has dejado tu puesto?

―Sabía que andabas en malos pasos cuando dejaste de llamarme, Priscilla ―dijo la otra cerda; desvió la mirada para clavarla en la oveja―. Sólo es temporal, mientras terminamos con este caso. Volveré a mi posición de guardia una vez que mi hermana se entregue a la policía.

―¡Eso jamás!

Aprovechando la desconcentración, Dawn se zafó del agarre y le quitó el celular a Priscilla; sacó rápidamente la pastilla y la ingirió. Esta vez no cayó inconsciente, sino que sus sentidos se agudizaron a la velocidad del rayo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la oveja dio una patada a la pezuña de Priscilla para quitarle el arma. Dio resultado.

―No hagas nada estúpido, Bellwether ―advirtieron Cindy y Priscilla al mismo tiempo.

―Guarden silencio ―pidió y apretó el gatillo: hirió la pierna de la oficial, para la sorpresa de la ex comandante. La oveja se acercó para poder quitarle el arma.

―¿Qué mierda estás pensando? ―dijo Cindy sin dejar de quejarse―, ¡estaba ayudándote!

―No, sólo estás haciendo tu deber ―aclaró la oveja―. Es obvio que también vas a ponerme las esposas una vez que capturaran a tu hermana. No voy a permitir eso.

―Así me gusta ―comentó Priscilla con una sonrisa torcida.

―No te equivoques, cerda tonta ―La hembra bovina caminó hasta Priscilla y con un gesto le ordenó que se arrodillara. La militar no tuvo más opción que obedecer―. Hay una cosa que tienes que saber: en Zootopia no caben dos villanas. Sólo hay una. Y esa, querida, soy yo.

Un disparo certero a la cabeza acabó con la vida de Priscilla. Cindy quedó en estado de shock. Bellwether pateó el cadáver con furia y luego volteó a ver a la policía. ¿Acaso era la próxima víctima?

―No, Cindy. No voy a matarte ―suspiró la oveja―. Con esto quedamos a mano. Ahora, si te desangras, no va a ser mi culpa. Al menos no te di en una arteria.

―Eres un monstruo.

―Como quieras, ya no me importa lo que opine el resto. Se acabó.

―Vas a volver a la prisión, lo quieras o no ―insistió la Swinton viva. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía producto de la hemorragia, buscó su móvil para dar aviso pero cuando colocó su pezuña en su bolsillo, perdió la vida igual que su hermana.

―Tonta, no aprovechaste la oportunidad.

Justo en ese minuto, Hudson y Pascal pasaron muy cerca del basurero y notaron el vehículo con un cadáver al lado. Esto hizo que detuvieran la marcha ―más que nada por impulso del mapache. Cuando corrieron al lugar de los hechos, no era un solo muerto, sino que tres. Los dos, a pesar que trabajaban en el rubro de matar, quedaron sorprendidos. ¿La razón? Porque la oveja había podido defenderse sola.

―¡ _Cotton candy_! ―exclamó Pascal y corrió hasta la hembra, pero ésta lo recibió con una cachetada. El mapache quedó sin habla.

―Auch ―dijo Hudson con una mueca.

―Eso es por dejarme sola ―gruñó Bellwether; a pesar que todo su cuerpo expresaba rabia, sus ojos con lágrimas demostraba su decepción y resentimiento. Sin embargo, la oveja relajó sus hombros y se lanzó encima del macho, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo―, y esto es porque has regresado. Tarde, pero lo hiciste.

―Lo siento mucho, Dawn ―se disculpó, sincero. Acarició su cabeza rapada y le sonrió con un gran cariño―. No volverá a pasar.

―Eh, gente ―llamó la atención Hudson―. Yo creo que deberíamos irnos. Escuchó sirenas a lo lejos.

―Vamos ―pidió Pascal y Bellwether asintió.

Cuando la policía estuvo en el basurero, sólo encontraron los cadáveres y el auto. Judy no podía creer lo sucedido: habían muerto tantos que ya no deseaba seguir con el caso. Si tan sólo hubieran podido evitarlo, pero ¿cómo? Nadie sospechó de los movimientos de Priscilla hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Nicholas se acercó a su compañera para darle un apretón en el hombro para reconfortarla. Sabía que dudaba de sí misma cuando las cosas no salían bien. Al menos el calvario había terminado; lo único que faltaba era saber el paradero de Bellwether, pero podían tardar un tanto.

―Hemos fallado ―dijo Judy sin poder quitar la vista de los muertos que fueron tapados y sacados de ahí por las ambulancias―. El jefe Bogo murió y ahora Cindy, además de todos nuestros compañeros que fallecieron frente al ayuntamiento. Esto no debió de haber sucedido.

―Algunas cosas no pueden evitarse, Zanahorias.

―Bueno, yo me entrego ―dijo Finnick―. Parezco payaso con este uniforme. Por favor, coneja ―añadió estirando los brazos para que lo esposaran.

―Gracias ―susurró Judy de corazón―. Prometo que haremos lo posible para sacarte.

―Lo siento, Finn ―fue lo único que pudo decir el zorro.

A pesar que estuvieron cerca de un mes buscando a la oveja por cada rincón de Zootopia, no la hallaron. El alcalde habló personalmente con otras autoridades y con la ZPD para quitar los cargos: por supuesto, hubo una fuerte oposición pero en circunstancias que la oveja de cierta manera ayudó al caso y evitó el golpe de estado, finalmente decidieron que sería mejor así. ¿Y los cargos anteriores? Todo fue borrado.

―¿Por qué, señor Lionheart? ―preguntó Judy luego de aquella reunión extraordinaria.

―Porque todo esto es en parte por mi culpa ―fue la única declaración que dio en privado con respecto a Bellwether.

La ceremonia en conmemoración de los caídos en servicio cayó un día viernes, luego que el caso había sido cerrado. Hubo lágrimas y muchos aplausos para todos aquellos héroes que ayudaron a combatir el caos que había caído sobre la ciudad de Zootopia; el alcalde ofreció tras bambalinas el puesto de jefe de la ZDP a Judy, pero ella negó la oferta con mucha cortesía por dos razones: una, que sentía que no lo merecía porque a pesar que todo había terminado, no podía quitarse de la mente que habían fallado y dos, porque no estaba preparada para el puesto. A final de cuentas, el puesto lo tomó uno de los oficiales más antiguos.

La paz volvió a las vidas de los ciudadanos de Zootopia, sin saber qué fue de la ex vicealcaldesa ni de sus dos extraños compañeros.


	7. Sin dinero

**Última nota** : Aquí está el epílogo. Es cortito, pero es lo que seguía (y gracias por la ayuda, F). Espero que a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, les haya gustado, en especial Franklin, que era para él. A pesar que costó terminarlo, también disfruté escribiéndolo. ¡Tengan una buena última semana de este 2016!

* * *

 **Epílogo**

• [Capítulo siete/epílogo: Sin dinero] •

Bellwether no tenía intenciones de mirar hacia atrás, pero tuvo que hacer un último esfuerzo para cerrar el ciclo: el alcalde Lionheart dio con su paradero ―no quiso revelar el método―: en ese momento estaban alojándose en un hotelucho de segunda y desde recepción recibió la llamada del macho. Le pidió una reunión en una iglesia pequeña cercana para poder hablar antes que siguiera con su camino. Prometió que no habría nadie más acompañándolos y que no involucraría a la policía; a pesar que todavía desconfiaba, la oveja accedió.

La iglesia era muy oscura por dentro, por lo que la bovina apenas pudo distinguir las figuras adentro. Entrecerró la mirada y avanzó a paso cauteloso: quería cerciorarse que el león había cumplido con su palabra. En efecto, sólo había un par de feligreses y él, quien se encontraba en la tercera fila, cerca de un pilar. Sus pasos hicieron eco en el lugar; ese ruido alertó a Lionheart que ella había llegado.

Sonrió al verla.

―Gracias por venir ―dijo Leodore de forma sincera cuando Dawn apareció y tomó asiento junto a él―. No sabía si aceptarías.

―Estuve a punto de no hacerlo ―comentó sincera la hembra. Tuvo que mentir a sus compañeros de viaje, Pascal y Hudson para que no la siguieran, en especial el primero. A veces parecía su guardaespaldas.

―Iré al grano ―suspiró el león―. He arriesgado el pescuezo dejándote libre, pero era necesario…

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó Bellwether―. Después de lo que hablamos en el museo, no estabas dispuesto a dejarme ir así como así. No entiendo tu cambio de parecer.

―Parte de esto ha sido mi culpa, ¿no lo crees?

―No lo comprendo.

―Si te hubiera tratado mejor y con mayor dignidad, si hubiera aplicado las políticas que predico a nuestra relación de trabajo, si te hubiera tomado el peso antes, escuchado tus opiniones, propuestas e ideas para mejorar la calidad de vida de los ciudadanos… Quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado, Bellwether.

―Espera, ¿estás pidiendo perdón? ―cuestionó sin creerlo. Debía admitir que disfrutaba verlo bajando de aquel pedestal que la ciudadanía lo había puesto desde antes de la elección; el poder y los continuos halagos inflaron mucho su ego, según ella.

―Por un lado, sí.

―¿Hay más?

―Así es. Lo segundo es que la ZPD encontró el laboratorio donde estaban desarrollando una droga sintética en la base militar. Todavía están estudiando qué es lo que hace, porque al parecer quemaron todas las evidencias de investigaciones previas. No hay nadie vivo que nos pueda explicar qué era este experimento y quería saber si tú…

―No tengo idea ―mintió a medias.

―Bellwether, queremos evitar un caso similar al de los aulladores. Si nos ayudas, me aseguraré que nadie te toque.

―Ya quitaste todos los cargos, no tienes nada más tentador que ofrecerme ―espetó la oveja―, pero en realidad no puedo ayudar mucho. Priscilla nunca comentó en detalle nada. Yo podría apostar que deseaba crear un ejército invencible y que esa droga estaba involucrada, pero no puedo decir más.

―Con eso es suficiente.

―¿Eso es todo, Lionheart?, ¿viniste porque no podías con el cargo de conciencia e intentar sacar más información? Si es así, no tenemos nada más que charlar.

―Una última cosa, Bellwether.

La oveja se puso de pie pero aún así tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder mirar a su ex jefe; frunció el ceño, esperando lo que quería decir.

―Te debo que haya ganado la elección y que esté donde estoy parado ahora. Tú estuviste meses (sino más de un año) planificando la campaña, viendo todos los detalles. Me asististe incluso cuando no te lo pedí y te tiré a un lado. Odio reconocerlo, pero fuiste el cerebro detrás de mi éxito. Jamás te di las gracias. Pedí que quitaras los cargos a modo de retribuir aquello, además de borrar un episodio vergonzoso para la ciudad de Zootopia.

―Es un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees? ―La hembra habló en un tono más agudo, más que nada para evitar quebrarse. Detestaba mostrar debilidad e incompetencia, en especial frente a él―, pero acepto las gracias. Yo debí de haber postulado, pero no tenía la suficiente reputación. No como tú al menos, que ya eras concejal. En fin. Las cuentas están saldadas, Lionheart. No me sigas buscando. Yo no te daré más dolores de cabeza.

―Está bien.

El alcalde, quien estaba de civil, también se levantó y caminaron juntos hasta la salida. Luego cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto; posiblemente nadie sabría de aquella reunión más que Lionheart y Bellwether. Era mejor así.

El tiempo siguió pasando.

* * *

―Hasta aquí los acompaño, amigo.

Hudson Fawkes estrechó la mano de Pascal; viajaron tanto que perdieron la cuenta de cuántos días, semanas o meses transcurrieron. Estaban al otro lado del mundo, vayan a saber ustedes dónde rayos porque ni siquiera ellos lo sabían. Por esta misma razón, Hudson decidió regresar donde estaba su esposa. Su corazón estaba con ella.

―Gracias, Hud. No olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí.

―Y la ciudad de Zootopia tampoco ―recalcó con una sonrisilla―. Estaré en los diarios por mucho tiempo como el que soltó a los mercenarios en Tundratown. Uf, qué más da, de todos modos debo seguir mi camino. Lo sabes.

―Está bien, señor misterioso ―le dio un abrazo a pesar que no le gustaba hacerlo. El zorro ártico lo recibió.

―Oye, el único problema es que me voy con el auto ―aclaró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―No te preocupes, ahí veremos qué haremos.

―¿Seguro?

―Sí. He salido de peores situaciones y lo sabes.

El mercenario volteó a ver a Bellwether que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos: el desierto se expandía por cualquier lugar que mirara. Hacía un calor insoportable, pero al menos tenían el resguardo del solitario paradero que sólo tenía un techo, pero no asientos. La incertidumbre debía estar comiéndola, lo comprendía. La lana en su cabeza había vuelto a crecer, por fortuna. Hudson caminó hasta la oveja, que estaba sentada sobre una maleta y llamó su atención con un silbido.

―Nos dejas aquí, en medio de la nada. Vamos a morir de hambre, calor o quién sabe qué otra cosa ―fue lo primero que dijo Dawn sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

―Debes agradecer que todavía sigues con vida ―dijo Fawkes―, pero de todos modos no soy tan hijo de puta como para dejarlos a la deriva. Toma.

―¿Diez dólares?, ¿es esto una broma? ―preguntó, indignada.

―Servirá para el bus que llegan en diez minutos. Lo sé. Este es el único paradero a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Sólo detengan al vehículo y el chófer los llevará.

―Como sea.

―De nada.

―OK, gracias, señor Fawkes. Puede retirarse ―escupió, cabreada.

Después de unos minutos, Fawkes se fue en su auto. Pascal suspiró e hizo visera con su pata para seguirlo hasta que lo perdió de vista. Regresó su atención a la oveja que parecía desfallecer.

―Rayadito, yo…

―Te dejaré en la próxima ciudad, si quieres ―se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más decir―. Según las noticias que he podido escuchar, ya dejaron de perseguirte y… eres libre.

―Todavía no lo puedo creer ―comentó con voz apagada.

―¿No estás feliz? ―preguntó Pascal―. Podrás rehacer tu vida en cualquier otro lado del mundo, empezar de cero. Nadie tendrá que decirte qué hacer y no habrá más humillaciones, estarás lejos de Zootopia. ¿O extrañas aquel lugar?

―No.

―¿Entonces?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ―El mapache se inclinó y miró a Dawn hacia arriba―, ¿la has pasado muy mal conmigo? Sé que este no es el escenario ideal, pero… es todo lo que pude hacer.

―Quiero cumplir la promesa ―murmuró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas―, y tú me dices ahora lo contrario.

― _Cotton candy…_

―Es obvio que no tengo adónde ir, Pascal. Aunque regresara, no sería lo mismo. No tengo a nadie a mi lado, tampoco. Mi familia nunca me buscó, no tengo amigos, obviamente no puedo hablar con nadie en mi ex trabajo, aunque Lionheart hizo más de lo que debía para dejarme en paz, pero… ―De pronto recordó la última reunión con él. Ya estaban a mano, por lo que no podía pedirle más ayuda. Mordió su labio inferior.

―Calla ―le dijo, aunque en tono suave―. Entonces nuestra promesa sigue en pie, ¿eso es lo que tratas de decir?

―Sí, estúpido.

―¿Te quedas conmigo?

―Sí, pero no me malinterpretes ―desvió la mirada al notar que el mapache había tomado sus pezuñas. Soltó el agarre más que nada porque le daba vergüenza―. No es que me gustes.

―Como quieras, nena ―soltó una risotada que asustó a Dawn―. No podría pedir más ahora mismo. Debí haber puesto la condición que fueses mi novia, perdí la oportunidad, ¿eh? ―volvió a reír y se puso de pie para extender su brazo y ayudarla―. Toma esa maleta. Ahí viene el bus que mencionó Hudson.

―Sólo tenemos diez dólares, estamos prácticamente quebrados… ¿y qué pasó con tu cuenta en el banco?

―La bloquearon, pero mi amigo dijo que arreglaría eso pronto. Estaremos en contacto, no te preocupes.

―Sin dinero, sin rumbo, sin futuro ―A pesar de lo dicho, Bellwether sonrió―, pero también sin arrepentimientos.

―¿Lo dices en serio?

―Claro, rayadito.

El bus se detuvo cuando Pascal hizo dedo. Tomó la maleta de Dawn y entraron al vehículo pagando los diez dólares justos al conductor.

¿Dónde irán, cómo se las arreglarán, qué pasará con ellos? Nadie lo sabe pero al menos enfrentarán las dificultades, juntos.

Como bien dijo Bellwether: sin arrepentimientos.


End file.
